Midnight Light
by Katarii Kullervo
Summary: Lissa y Rose fueron atacadas por Strigois un año después de que Lissa fuera nombrada reina. Rose muere y ahora, tres años después, Dimitri intenta detener las pesadillas que lo atacan en las madrugadas, lo que no sabe es que tal vez termine enamorándose antes de descubrir la verdad sobre la muerte de Rose y la identidad de su asesino. 18 por su contenido sexual.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Richelle Mead, todo lo demás es mío.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1

.

.

-¡Vamos camarada! Tienes que bajar la guardia un poco -Giré la cabeza y la miré incrédulo, ella me miró con sus ojos cafés y sonrió.

-¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi Roza?

-Desapareció…

Desperté exaltado y cubierto de sudor. Unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación terminaron de despertarme, me levanté y cubrí mi cuerpo con una bata antes de abrir la puerta. Eran las 03:00 a.m. Abrí la puerta y Christian me miraba desde el otro lado con una mirada extraña. Me puse alerta inmediatamente.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunte haciéndolo pasar a la habitación y mirando fuera de la habitación. El pasillo estaba desierto.

-Dimitri, tenemos que ir a Pensilvania.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Lissa está bien? –no necesitaba que él me repitiera nada, inmediatamente me comencé a ponerme la ropa.

-Si… Ahmmmm ella está bien –lo miré incrédulo mientras tomaba mi gabardina y mi estaca. Christian tragó en seco y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Lissa está bien? ¿Entonces qué pasa?

-Es Rose. Ella… hay que ir a Pensilvania.

Tres años después.

Me desperté sobresaltado y en guardia. Las pesadillas cada vez eran más recurrentes, sin embargo las eché en lo más profundo de mi cabeza. Me puse ropa deportiva y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio. Eran las 03:00 de la madrugada, la hora rigurosa de mis pesadillas, a pesar de que era lunes, el campus estaba bastante concurrido. Christian había hecho un excelente trabajo al acoplarse al horario humano, ahora, estaba a punto de graduarse de la universidad, pronto regresaríamos a la Corte y tendría que regresar al horario Moroi.

La Corte. Odiaba ese lugar. Me traía tantos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, pero, preferiría no regresar. Sin embargo, Christian regresaría y yo, como su guardián, regresaría con él. El deber esta ante todo. Suspiré al entrar al gimnasio de la universidad, estaba vacío excepto por su usuaria nocturna. Lena Vólkova.

-¡Hey, Dimka! –me saludó sin perder el paso.

-¿Cuántas milla llevas? –pregunté poniéndome a su paso en la pista de atletismo. Lena rió.

-Cuatro.

-Una noche difícil –comenté viendo como ella soltaba un suspiro.

Lena era una deportista excelente. Me recordaba a Rose en St. Vladimir, rápida, ágil, activa, viva. La miré, ella tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte y entonces noté los ojos y nariz rojos. Le seguí el paso en silencio, a Lena le gustaba mucho el silencio. Corrimos 5 millas más en silencio hasta que Lena se detuvo y miró el reloj.

-Debería de irme, tengo clase en dos horas –miré el reloj y eran las 6:00 a.m., me limpié un poco de sudor con el dorso de la mano y después la miré a ella.

-¿Necesitas compañía? –pregunté caminando junto a ella hacia la puerta, Lena me sonrió débilmente.

-Creo que hoy, tú la necesitas más que yo –respondió tomando mi mano y presionándola suavemente.

Lena era la tutora de historia de Christian, era tres años más grande que él y estaba cursando un posgrado en Harvard, universidad a la que Christian asistía. Lena era alta, curvilínea, su cabello era de un rubio casi castaño, largo y ondulado, ojos grises y piel tan blanca como la de Lissa. En un principio tanto Christian como yo habíamos pensado que ella era humana, se comportaba como tal y jamás dio muestras de no serlo, hasta que una noche Lena entró abruptamente en la habitación de Christian mientras él estaba con un alimentador.

Ese día descubrimos que Lena era una Moroi. Una moroi más dhampir que moroi.

Aún estaba oscuro afuera cuando salimos del gimnasio, Lena caminaba a mi paso en silencio, su apartamento estaba en el mismo edificio que el de Christian y el mío, solo un piso más arriba. Ella vivía sola con su gato, un siberiano de tres años. Lena abrió la puerta y entró, yo entré detrás de ella y cerré la puerta.

La verdad, no sé en qué momento esto se nos hizo costumbre. Las pesadillas solían despertarnos de madrugada, ambos recurríamos al gimnasio para correr, así fue como nos conocimos hacía dos años. Desde hace año y medio después de correr la llevaba a su apartamento donde a veces hablábamos, otras veces solo nos sentábamos en su pequeña salita en silencio hasta que ambos teníamos que irnos a hacer nuestros deberes o nos quedábamos dormidos.

Como siempre, ella se sentaba en su puff mientras que Adrián (su gato) nos miraba con odio por despertarlo tan temprano, era un gato bastante perezoso, yo la seguía y me sentaba en el sillón para una sola persona que estaba a un lado de ella. Lena apoyaba su cabeza en mi rodilla y yo comenzaba a acariciar su cabello. Como lo dije, no sé en qué momento esto se nos hizo costumbre.

-Soñaste con ella de nuevo, ¿verdad? –preguntó con esa voz suya suave y delicada en ruso. Ella era rusa como yo y también se nos había hecho costumbre hablar en nuestra lengua materna cuando estábamos solos.

-Sí. Recordé una noche mientras la tuve cautiva en Siberia.

-No eras tú.

-De cierta forma, si lo era.

-No, no eras tú. Y ella lo sabía.

Una noche, la noche en que esta costumbre comenzó, le conté a Lena sobre Rose y Siberia. Le conté todo sobre Rose en realidad. Le conté como fue que me enamoré de ella, como lo negué y como por ella, convencí a los guardianes de St. Vladimir para ir a rescatar a los secuestrados por Strigois el día del ataque. Le conté como fue mi conversión en Strigoi, como decidí irme de Estados Unidos y como Rose me encontró e intentó matarme.

-Lo sé, ella me perdonó.

-Y tú deberías de perdonarte también –me dijo, como lo había hecho muchas otras, cada que me culpaba por mi comportamiento como Strigoi.

-La extraño –dije sin más. Era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta. Lena giró su cabeza hacia mí y me miró con sus enormes ojos grises.

-Lo sé, Dimka, lo sé.

-¿Por qué tuvo que morir?

-Murió haciendo lo que amaba.

Y vaya que tenía razón. Lo sabía, sin embargo, una parte de mí odiaba eso, odiaba que Rose hubiera dado su vida por Lissa y que Lissa no la trajera de nuevo a la vida. Aun recordaba cada parte de la carta de Lissa, todas y cada una de las palabras que decía, hasta podría recitarlas de memoria. Cada noche recordaba como Christian había ido hacía mí, despertándome en la madrugada para regresar a Pensilvania, había habido un ataque a la reina y tanto él como yo regresamos inmediatamente.

Un grupo de strigois habían atacado a Liss mientras regresaba de Lehigh a la Corte, y Rose siendo su guardiana había luchado fieramente defendiéndola. Solo que los strigois no iban por Lissa. Su objetivo había sido Rose.

Rose.

Dos días después encontré su cadáver entre el bosque que rodeaba la corte. Su cadáver frío e inerte. Su garganta había sido destrozada de tal forma que su cabeza casi había sido cercenada a mordidas. La habían asesinado brutalmente.

Lleno de rabia, me dediqué a perseguir a los Strigois que las habían atacado. Los encontré en Nueva York, Ohio y Canadá. Fueron 30 strigois los que habían atacado, de los cuales 15 habían muerto en el ataque (5 de ellos muertos por la mano de mi Roza), de los otros 15 me encargué yo. Me había tomado seis meses cazarlos a todos. Después regresé con Christian, quien se había quedado en la seguridad de la corte junto con Lissa. Estuvimos ahí seis meses más y después regresamos a la universidad. Ambos habían retrasado sus estudios un año debido al ataque.

-Tú también soñaste con él –dije finalmente. Los ojos de Lena se llenaron de lágrimas.

Hace tres años, el prometido de Lena había sido asesinado frente a ella defendiéndola. Tanto Lena como Kalevi, su prometido, eran reservados en su vida y no solían salir de fiesta, pero esa noche, una fría noche de primavera, decidieron salir a celebrar junto con varios amigos. La noche había ido bien hasta que, de regreso a su hotel, un grupo de maleantes los atacó. Intentaron violar a Lena, pero Kalevi peleó con ellos, sin embargo eran cinco contra uno, y uno de ellos estaba armado. Apuñaló a Kalevi en los brazos de Lena y en sus brazos murió. Ambos estaban de vacaciones en NY en el momento del ataque.

-No –respondió derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Yo la miré con sorpresa.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿con quién?

-¿Lo estaré olvidando, Dimka? –preguntó regresando a mirar a la nada, suspiré antes de responder.

-No creo –respondí escuetamente.

-¿Entonces?

-Mmmm… tal vez tu mente te está dejando descansar de las pesadillas.

-Creo que lo estoy dejando ir –respondió ella finalmente levantándose y sentándose en mi regazo, yo la abracé y ella hundió su cara en mi pecho-. Lo extraño, Dimka, pero ya no me duele.

-¿Qué es lo que no te duele?

-El corazón. Ya no me duele pensar en él. Antes era imposible, sentía que me partía el alma. Ya no.

La miré en silencio. A veces eso me pasa cuando pienso en Rose. No siento dolor ni coraje, solo... paz. La abracé más fuerte y ella hundió sus sollozos en mi pecho. Estábamos rotos, a ambos nos habían arrebatado al amor de nuestras vidas de una forma cruel y despiadada. Le besé la coronilla y ella hipó.

-Todo estará bien, Lena.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Por qué yo no te dejaré, y mientras yo esté aquí, nada va a estar mal.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron. No supe en que momento me quedé dormido con Lena entre mis brazos, ella dormía también. Con mucho cuidado, la levanté y con ella en brazos abrí la puerta, temía que el sonido la despertara, ya había tenido una mala noche. Christian no se sorprendió al verme con Lena en brazos, simplemente pasó y cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras yo llevaba a Lena a su habitación. La dejé cuidadosamente en su cama, le quité los zapatos para correr y la tapé con una manta antes de salir. Christian me esperaba sentado en un sofá con Adrián en el regazo.

-Siempre me ha parecido muy curioso el parecido que tiene este gato con su homónimo humano –dijo con una sonrisa mientras le rascaba la panza al felino-. Aunque este Adrián si me cae bien.

-Lo siento, Christian, perdí la noción del tiempo –me disculpé inmediatamente, había dejado mi puesto de guardián por unas horas.

-Bah, Belikov. Sabes que puedo cuidarme solo, además, sabes que hay salas cuidando el apartamento.

-No es excusa…

-Oh cállate, Dimitri –me interrumpió con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-¿Qué clases tienes hoy?

-¿Clases? ¿Estás loco? Hoy comienza el Spring Break, viajaremos a la Corte.

Lo miré con pesadez, había olvidado las vacaciones de primavera. Inconscientemente miré hacia la habitación donde Lena dormía, Christian soltó una risita.

-Puedes traer a tu novia, ya está todo arreglado.

-Ella no es…

-¿Tú novia? –Me interrumpió mirándome con sarcasmo- ¡Vamos Belikov! Tienen saliendo dos años.

-Solo corremos juntos –dije abriendo la puerta y señalándole la salida, Christian salió y cerré con seguro.

-Mira, hasta tienes una llave de su apartamento.

-Es por seguridad –le respondí. Christian bufó.

-Eres un necio. Pero puedes traerla, Liss está emocionada por conocer a una Moroi que no sabe nada sobre el mundo Moroi.

-Le preguntaré –fue todo lo que le respondí zanjando la conversación.

Creo que el hecho de no conocer a ningún otro moroi antes fue lo que llevó a Lena aceptar acompañarnos a la corte. Si bien su padre era moroi, Lena había sido educada en Rusia en un internado, después su padre decidió venir a vivir a Estados Unidos y Lena llegó a Ohio cuando tenía 16. Ahí, su padre conoció a una mujer humana y se casó con ella. Lena tenía una hermanastra humana y un hermano, que Christian y yo creíamos era dhampir, de los cuales no hablaba. Su padre murió cuando ella terminó la preparatoria y ella llegó a Harvard a estudiar.

-Muy bien, déjenme ver si entendí –dijo ella con su acento ruso mirando a Christian desde la parte trasera de la camioneta, el aludido también la miraba-, ustedes, están gobernados por una reina, la cual es tu novia, flamita –señaló a Christian quien asintió-, y Dimitri es tu guardián –Christian volvió a asentir-. Las personas como yo se llaman moroi, y las personas como Dimka son dhampirs.

-Y además, los moroi manejan magia –dijo Christian prendiendo una flamita en su dedo índice.

-¡Vaya flamita! Jamás me acostumbraré a eso.

-Tú también tienes magia, solo debes de descubrirla. Y deja de llamarme flamita.

-No olvides a los strigois, flamita –dije conteniendo una carcajada. Christian me dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-No es gracioso, eso atenta contra mis habilidades.

-¿Qué es un Strigoi? –preguntó Lena.

-Los strigois son vampiros muertos, ellos matan cuando se alimentan, a diferencia de nosotros que solo tomamos un poco de sangre.

-Ok, entonces, vampiros buenos, vampiros malos, medios vampiros y magia. Bien, creo que lo entendí.

El viaje a la corte fue tranquilo. No tuvimos ningún tipo de inconveniente, Christian se quedó dormido a mitad del camino y Lena solo miraba silenciosamente la carretera. No volvimos a hablar de lo que había pasado en la mañana. Después de un rato de ver como Lena se mordía la lengua decidí ayudarla a hablar.

-Ya suéltalo.

-¿Crees que le guste? A la reina.

-Sí, Lissa es muy amable.

-Pero el que sea amable no quiere decir que le agrade.

-Tranquila, le agradarás –le dije tomando su mano, Lena apretó la mía en señal de entendimiento.

Y entonces, la corte apareció ante nosotros.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Bueno pues, la semana pasada me leí la saga completa de esta linda historia y las ideas comenzaron a revolotear en la cabeza. Espero que la historia les guste, viene relatada desde la perspectiva de Dimitri después de Last Sacrifice.**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews con ansias!**_

_**Un beso, Kat!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Richelle Mead, todo lo demás es mío.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2.

.

.

Dejamos la camioneta en el garaje de la corte y con nuestras maletas, comenzamos a andar hacia las habitaciones de la corte. Christian se quedaría en el mismo edificio que ocupaba Lissa, yo me quedaría en los dormitorios para los guardianes y Lena en una de las habitaciones para invitados. Christian se fue disparado hacia con Lissa mientras que yo llevé a Lena.

-¿Dimitri? –escuché una voz cantarina, me giré para ver a Jill y a Mia caminando cerca de nosotros, Jill había hablado y corría hacia mí.

-¡Hola Jill! –le saludé. Ella corrió y me abrazó.

-¡Estas aquí! Pensé que no vendrías, Lissa dijo que tal vez no lo harías –dijo con su voz cantarina. Le sonreí un poco.

-Claro que vendría, Jill. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, Liss…

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Mia mirando a Lena con desconfianza.

-Jill, Mia, ella es Yelena Vólkova, una amiga de Massachusetts –ambas chicas la saludaron-. Lena, ellas son Jill Dragomir y Mia Rinaldi.

-Un placer –respondió Lena saludándolas con la mano.

-¿Estarán ambos en la cena de hoy? –preguntó Jill con alegría mientras caminaban junto a nosotros. La miré con extrañeza, Mia se rió.

-¿Jill agarró a Dimitri con la guardia baja? ¡Wow!

-Ahí estaremos –dije mirándolas con una media sonrisa. Jill gritó.

-¡Genial! Eso quiere decir que iremos de compras.

-¿De compras? Jill tienes mil vestidos –dijo Mia mirando a Jill con asombro, Jill soltó una risita.

-No para mí, ¡para ella! –dijo Jill señalando a Lena, Lena la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Un vestido? ¿Para qué diablos necesito un vestido?

-Cenaras con la reina, hay cierto protocolo –dijo Mia como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Lena estaba a punto de responder cuando llegamos a su habitación.

-Chicas, ¿por qué no la dejan descansar un momento? Les aseguro que estará lista para la cena.

Jill dudó por un momento pero al final aceptaron y ambas chicas desaparecieron tan pronto como aparecieron. Lena bostezó, habíamos llegado a la corte apenas había oscurecido, Christian y yo sabíamos que llegábamos temprano en la mañana moroi, para Lena era de noche (a pesar de su horario nocturno en Harvard) y ella quería dormir.

-Dime que es una broma eso de una cena real –dijo tirándose en la cama boca abajo después de dejar sus maletas en el suelo.

-Me temo que no, Jill hablaba muy enserio, y ella no se atreve a desobedecer a su hermana.

-¡Oh diablos! No me digas que Jill es una especie de princesa.

-Sí, lo es. Y es la hermana de la reina.

-¡Rayos! –dijo haciéndose un ovillo en la cama. Me senté a un lado de ella.

-Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte, Lena -me puse serio casi de inmediato, lo que hizo que Lena se sentara a un lado de mí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, son dos cosas. Una es que, Christian y yo olvidamos mencionarte que aquí, el horario es nocturno, los moroi viven en la noche. Llegamos en plena mañana.

\- Bueno, eso lo deduje al llegar –dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Era muy extraño que llegáramos y hubiera mucha gente activa –aclaró, le sonreí pero inmediatamente mi sonrisa cayó-. ¿Qué es lo otro?

-Rose… -la miré y cerré los ojos. Lena me dio un pequeño apretón en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Rose era la mejor amiga de Lissa.

-Oh…

Pocas veces tomabas a Lena con la guardia baja. Esta era una de ellas. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho sobre mi relación con Rose, jamás mencioné a Lissa, ni siquiera le mencioné que Christian la conocía. Por lo que sabía, ella creía que había ido a trabajar con Christian para superar la muerte de Rose. Lena me miró y sonrió.

-Lo tendré en mente.

-Te dejare dormir –dije levantándome de la cama y tomando mis cosas.

-¿Dimka? –me giré y la vi.

-¿Huh?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté extrañado, Lena se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia mí y me abrazó. Solté mis cosas y la abracé.

-Por no dejarme sola en Massachusetts –dijo finalmente. Le di un beso en la coronilla.

-Te dije en la mañana que no te dejaría.

-Hoy se cumplen cuatro años, Dimka –dijo en un susurro. Me congelé por un momento y después la abracé más fuerte.

-¿Por eso llorabas en la mañana?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Lloré porque por primera vez en cuatro años soñé con alguien más.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saber quién robó tus sueños esta mañana?

-Sí. Tú –me quedé congelado, Lena hundió su cara en mi cuello.

-Lena…

-¿Dimitri? –escuché una voz familiar que me llamaba, solté a Lena como si de lava caliente se tratase y miré hacia la puerta que había olvidado cerrar.

Ahí parada en el umbral mirándome con dolor estaba Lissa.

Lissa Dragomir, la mejor amiga de Rose.

Y junto a ella estaban Christian y Janine Hathaway, la madre de Rose.

Los miré a todos con mi expresión de guardián, me acerqué a Lissa y la abracé rápidamente con cautela. Lissa estaba en shock tanto como yo por verla ahí. Janine, como la excelente guardiana que era, no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro, pero yo sabía que tanto ella como Lissa estaban sorprendidas por encontrarme en una acción tan íntima con Lena. Christian, ajeno a todo, entró en la habitación, tomo a Lena por el brazo y la arrastró hacia afuera.

-Mira Liss, ella es Lena, la chica de la que te hablé -Liss la escudriñó con la mirada y después movió la cabeza.

-Tú eres la tutora de Christian –dijo finalmente tendiéndole una mano-. Yo soy Vasilissa Dragomir, su novia.

-Yelena Vólkova, su majestad –respondió Lena estrechando su mano.

-Ella es la guardiana Janine Hathaway –dijo Christian abrazando a Lissa y señalando a Janine. Lena le extendió la mano tímida, Janine le respondió el saludo rápidamente.

-Eres guardiana como Dimka.

-Así es, señorita Vólkova.

-Llámeme Lena, solo mi padre me llamaba Yelena –dijo finalmente Lena con una sonrisa. Janine asintió con la cabeza.

-Espero no estemos importunando nada –dijo Lissa con la voz dura, la miré con sorpresa pero solo negué con la cabeza.

-No, en lo absoluto. Dimka solo me consolaba por la muerte de mi prometido, eso es todo –dijo Lena con cortesía, Christian la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Prometido? ¿Por qué diablos no me habías dicho que tenías un prometido? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías un prometido muerto?

-¡Christian! –lo reprendió Lissa. Lena sonrió.

-Porque eso no te serviría de nada en tu clase de historia.

-¡Pero yo te hablo de Lissa todo el tiempo!

-Creo que la señorita necesita descansar –dijo Janine interrumpiendo a Christian, Lena le dio una mirada de agradecimiento. Tomé mis cosas y me despedí de Lena.

-Trata de dormir un poco –le dije, Lena asintió-, al rato vendré por ti para ir a la cena.

-Si te despiertan las pesadillas, ve con el hombre de la recepción, él te indicará donde está el gimnasio –dijo Christian sonriendo-. Buenas noches.

-Gracias.

El camino fuera del edificio donde estaba Lena estuvo lleno de un silencio incómodo. Lissa caminaba rápidamente tomada de la mano de Christian, Janine y yo los seguíamos en silencio. Cuando llegamos al edificio de los guardianes, Lissa se despidió diciendo que tenía asuntos del consejo que resolver y se fue seguida por Christian y Janine, cosa que agradecí. Deseaba estar solo.

Dejé mis cosas en el armario de la habitación en cuanto llegué a mi dormitorio. Me quité la gabardina y la colgué también, tomé una toalla y me metí al baño. Me di una ducha mecánicamente, en mi mente estaba la mirada llena de dolor con la que Lissa me había mirado en la habitación de Lena. ¿Se sentiría traicionada? ¿Ella? ¿Janine?

Miré al piso, ¿qué pensarían de mi todos los demás? Lena era solo mi amiga pero, claramente creían que era algo más. Christian lo había dicho, novia. ¿Era ella mi novia? No, claro que no. Pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos, pero era por las tutorías que le daba a Christian y además, Lena era tan antisocial como Christian y yo, por lo que terminó estando en todos lados con nosotros fuera de clases.

Pero era solo nuestra amiga. Suspiré. Claro estaba que en las madrugadas, cuando las pesadillas me despertaban, siempre corría al gimnasio, a veces me engañaba a mí mismo diciendo que iba al gimnasio a correr, y así había sido los primeros seis meses, pero la verdad era que después de nuestra primera plática en su apartamento, iba ahí porque sabía que ahí estaría ella. Sentía un extraño confort junto a ella. Tal vez porque solo ella sabe que decir, o no decir.

Salí de la ducha y me cambié rápidamente. Estaban a punto de hacerse las 11, había dejado a Lena en su habitación para que durmiera pero estaba seguro de que no lo hacía. Tuve un impulso de ir hacia ella pero me contuve, que siguieran haciéndose ideas erróneas sobre nosotros no estaba en mis planes por lo que desistí de ir y mejor fui hacia el edificio de Lissa.

Sin embargo, Lissa no estaba, o eso me dijo la chica de la recepción de la corte. Aunque yo sabía que Lissa estaba evitándome. Me di la vuelta y bajé hacía el bar donde una vez Rose me había llevado, solo unas cuantas personas estaban ahí. Me senté en la barra y pedí un poco de Vodka.

-¿Mala mañana, Belikov? –me giré para ver a Adrián Ivashkov caminando hacia mí.

-Ivashkov –respondí. Adrián se sentó a un lado de mí y le hizo una seña al mesero quien inmediatamente le dio un vaso de whisky en las rocas.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.

-No tengo porque hacerlo.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice Jailbait?

-Jill dice muchas cosas.

-Jill dice que tú y Christian vienen acompañados de una hermosa moroi rusa.

-¿Estás interesado, Ivashkov?

-Tal vez…

-Bueno –me tomé el vodka de un trago y dejé unos billetes en la mesa-, tendrás que preguntarle a ella –le dije levantándome y dejándolo solo.

De todas las personas de la corte, la última que deseaba encontrarme era con Adrián Ivashkov. Al verlo, todo lo que había trabajado estos últimos tres años se había ido por la borda. Él me recordaba a Rose más que todos los demás, más que Lissa o Janine, él la había amado tanto o incluso más que yo, Adrián era la razón por la cual Rose y yo habíamos terminado juntos, él la había ayudado a pesar de sus sentimientos y yo sabía que él había sufrido tanto como yo con su muerte. Si había alguien en el mundo que supiera como me sentía era él.

Toqué la puerta y casi inmediatamente se abrió, mostrando una Lena vestida solamente con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. La miré con sorpresa y ella sonrió débilmente, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, inmediatamente supe que no había dormido y en su lugar solo había estado llorando. Entré a la habitación, teniendo el cuidado de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, y abrí los brazos, Lena inmediatamente caminó hacia mí y hundió su cara en mi cuello. La abracé y ella comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Estás mejor? –pregunté después de dejarla llorar un rato, Lena sorbió la nariz y me miró.

-Sí, gracias –se alejó de mí y señaló el baño-. Estaba a punto de darme una ducha cuando llegaste.

-Puedo regresar luego…

-¡No! –Dijo interrumpiéndome, le sonreí y ella se encogió de hombros- No quiero estar sola, es demasiado raro aquí.

Le sonreí y ella se metió en el baño. Me senté en la cama y comencé a mirar alrededor, la cama era grande y mullida, la habitación era espaciosa, de color blanca con decoración roja y dorada. La puerta del armario estaba abierta y su ropa estaba acomodada en las perchas, en la mesita de noche estaba su teléfono móvil junto con un libro y un cofre negro.

Sonreí sin pensarlo y me recosté en la cama. A pesar de que la cama estaba aún hecha podía sentir el aroma de Lena en la cama, de nuevo sonreí, olía a flor de loto y fresias, pero era un olor suave, no exagerado, el apartamento donde vivía con Christian siempre tenía ese ligero aroma después de que se iba.

-¿Dimka?

-¿Huh? –respondí con un hilo de voz un poco adormilado. Lena rió bajito.

-Dimka, no te duermas.

-Tuve un día difícil –respondí cubriéndome los ojos con el antebrazo.

No escuché ningún ruido por un momento, lo cual me hizo quitar el brazo de mis ojos, pero en cuanto lo hice me quedé estupefacto. Lena estaba de espalda a mi completamente desnuda, a pesar de nuestra cercanía y las noches que pasaba en su apartamento, jamás habíamos tenido ningún tipo acercamiento carnal, me quedé sin habla.

Era delgada, sin duda alguna, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los morois de la corte, Lena tenía curvas. Ya sea por tanto ejercicio que realizaba o porque simplemente la genética era generosa con ella, su piel era pálida pero tenía un ligero bronceado, producto de tantas horas al sol, y, para mi sorpresa, tenía un curioso tatuaje en la parte media de su espalda. Antes de que pudiera si quiera fingir que no había visto nada, Lena volteó y me miró levantando una ceja.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

-Uhmmm –tragué en secó y eso fue lo único que salió de mi garganta. Lena tomó un albornoz de seda negro y se cubrió con él. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.- Lo siento –dije sonrojado. Lena se acercó y se sentó a un lado de mí.

-Dimka…

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que sorpresivamente estampara mis labios con los de ella. Lena no se sorprendió, como si estuviese esperando mi reacción solo se dejó besar. La acerqué a mi tomándola del cuello y ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, era un beso lleno de anhelo, desesperación y dolor. Se sentía tan bien después de tanto tiempo de no sentir unos labios en los míos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal, estaba mal.

-Lo siento, no debí –dije alejándome lentamente de ella, Lena me miró confundida y luego se levantó.

-¿Por qué no?

-Está mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… -me quedé pensando un momento en silencio.

¿Por qué estaba mal? ¿Por Rose, por Lissa, por Janine o por Kalevi? De alguna forma sentía que le estaba fallando a Rose y con ello a Lissa y a Janine, aunque… Rose estaba muerta. Llevaba muerta dos años, ¿y yo? Estaba muerto en vida desde que encontré su cuerpo inerte en el bosque. ¿Por qué estaba mal? No lo sé.

-Llegaremos tarde a la cena –fue todo lo que dijo Lena trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

La miré confundido, ella parecía mucho más compuesta que yo. Como que si lo ocurrido jamás hubiera pasado. La miré y asentí pasmado. Lena se puso un chal sobre los hombros desnudos y abrió la puerta, la seguí en silencio hasta la puerta del edificio donde estaba su habitación y entonces se detuvo.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-No sé a dónde ir –respondió ella con naturalidad. Me sentí como un tonto, ella no conocía la corte como yo.

El viaje al comedor donde se llevaría a cabo la cena fue silencioso. Ni Lena ni yo dijimos nada, yo porque aún estaba muy confundido como para decir algo y ella… bueno ella siempre es buena sabiendo cual es el momento perfecto para guardar silencio. Cuando entramos ya estaban todos, o casi todos, ahí, y hasta ese momento pude darme cuenta quienes serían los asistentes a la cena.

Lissa estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Christian y a su izquierda Jill. La silla a un lado de Jill estaba vacía, después estaba sentada Mía. Las dos sillas a un lado de Christian estaban vacías, por lo que supuse que esas serían las nuestras.

-Siento la tardanza –dije disculpándome con todos, Lissa me miró y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Justo cuando estábamos a punto de sentarnos, la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y Adrián entró.

-Siento llegar tarde… tuve un… -los ojos de Adrián se posaron en Lena y su mirada cambió rápidamente- Hola.

Hasta que noté la mirada cargada de lujuria de Adrián noté realmente la apariencia de Lena.

Su largo cabello estaba agarrado en una sencilla pero elegante trenza, sus ojos grises maquillados de negro que hacían resaltar aún más el enigmático color de sus ojos. Y su cuerpo, ese delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo que me había dejado sin habla hace unos momentos en la habitación, estaba envuelto en un sencillo vestido negro que abrazaba sus curvas como si de una segunda piel se tratase. Era claro que Adrián notó lo que yo estaba empeñándome en no aceptar, que Lena se veía arrebatadoramente sensual, y era obvio que acababa de poner sus ojos en ella.

Lena y yo nos sentamos seguidos por Adrián.

-Adrián, quisiera presentarte a Yelena Vólkova, tutora de Christian en Harvard –Adrián le hizo una reverencia a Lena y después sonrió.

-Un placer, Adrián Ivashkov.

-¿Ruso? –preguntó Lena con alegría. Adrián sonrió negando.

-Por más que me encantaría, no, americano, de ascendencia rusa, eso sí.

-Un placer igualmente –le respondió Lena con una sonrisa.

Los sirvientes inmediatamente comenzaron a traer los platillos para la cena, de los cuales no me fijé realmente en ninguno ya que estaba demasiado preocupado por la atención que Adrián le ponía a Lena. Mia y Jill le preguntaban a Christian como era la universidad y porque había tenido que necesitar una tutora, Lissa se tensó un poco ante la pregunta pero en silencio, continuó comiendo mientras escuchaba. La cena se desarrollaba en completa calma hasta que Liss decidió que quería saber todo sobre Lena, al parecer no había olvidado que a pesar de ser Moroi, Lena no sabía nada sobre nuestro mundo.

-¿En qué parte de Rusia naciste? –preguntó suavemente.

-En Chukotka, al nordeste de Rusia –respondió ella. Lissa la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y solo naciste allá o viviste ahí por un tiempo? Tu acento no es muy marcado como el de Dimitri –preguntó Adrián con una sonrisa, comencé a apretar los puños alrededor de los cubiertos.

-Viví ahí hasta los quince, entonces mi padre dejó su trabajo y vinimos a Estados Unidos y fuimos a vivir a Ohio.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Vive contigo en Massachusetts?

-No, vivo sola. Mi padre murió cuando cumplí los dieciocho –la mirada de Lissa se ensombreció.

-¿Y tu madre? –preguntó Liss seria.

-Mi madre murió poco después de que yo naciera, no recuerdo nada de ella. Mi padre solía decir que era idéntica a mí pero jamás lo supe. No guardó fotos ni ningún recuerdo de ella.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Mia con la mirada llorosa, Jill le dio un pequeño apretón de manos.

-No lo sé, demasiado doloroso, quizá. Jamás hablamos de ella.

-¿Cómo era tu vida con él? –preguntó Christian rápidamente. Al notar el interés de Christian por saber más de la vida de Lena me di cuenta que yo tampoco sabía demasiado.

-Bueno, vivíamos entre los humanos. Papá era dueño de una compañía minera, extraían oro y petróleo. Yo fui a un internado hasta que vinimos acá.

-¿Y cómo te alimentabas? –me sorprendí al escuchar la pregunta de mis labios.

-Bolsas de sangre. Como mi padre pagaba mucho dinero por mi estancia allí me permitían tener mi habitación propia y nadie se metía conmigo, en el freezer tenía bolsas de sangre, jamás supe cómo se las arreglaba mi padre para siempre mantenerlas ahí.

-¿Y por qué vinieron a Estados Unidos? –preguntó Lissa. Lena sonrió a pesar de que sentía la hostilidad de la reina.

-La verdad nunca lo supe. Solo un día papá llegó al internado por mí y me dijo que vendríamos para acá.

-¿Qué hiciste al llegar a Ohio? –preguntó Jill con una sonrisa. Lena se la respondió.

-Papá me inscribió en la preparatoria pública, no más internados. Después conoció a una mujer humana llamada Jane, con la que se casó al poco tiempo. Nos mudamos con ella y su hija, viví ahí hasta que mi padre murió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te corrieron? –preguntó Adrián con el ceño fruncido, como si la respuesta le pudiese molestar.

-No, claro que no. Yo decidí irme, mi padre amaba mucho a Jane y al pequeño Cheslav, incluso a Sydney.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Mia curiosa.

-Mi pequeño hermano y mi hermanastra.

-¿Entonces porque decidiste irte?

-A pesar de que Jane y Sydney sabían lo que éramos mi padre y yo, nos tenían miedo. Incluso a Ches. Así que decidí irme a estudiar lejos.

-Tu hermano pequeño es un dhampir y por lo tanto debe asistir a San Vladimir –dijo Lissa seria.

-¿Disculpa?

-Morois y dhampirs de todo el país asisten a San Vladimir para que se les dé la educación que merecen –respondió Lissa con voz autoritaria.

-Hasta ayer en la mañana supe que yo era parte de su sistema y recibí buena educación, creo que debería de ser a elección quien asiste a sus escuelas y quien no –dijo Lena con seriedad dejando su cuchara a un lado. Lissa la miró como si estuviera loca y frunció más el ceño.

-Nuestro sistema está hecho para protegernos de…

-¿De quién? ¿De esas cosas que llaman Strigois?

-Lena… -dije tomando la mano de ella intentando calmarla, ella soltó mi mano.

-Precisamente, de ellos. Nos cazan y nos matan, estamos diezmados por su culpa…

-Deberían de aprender a defenderse en lugar de mandar a otros a protegerlos, así gente inocente no moriría, tendrían a sus amigos con ustedes y no atacarían a sus invitados –dijo Lena levantándose y poniendo su servilleta en la mesa-. Y si me disculpa, su majestad, me retiro.

Y sin decir más, Lena salió por la puerta. Todos, incluyéndome, nos quedamos estupefactos en nuestros lugares hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Vaya! Creo que me he enamorado –dijo Adrián levantándose y saliendo detrás de Lena.

* * *

_**Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Comentarios? Bueno pues quiero escuchar tooodo en sus reviews.**_

_**También, quiero agradecer a Danielle Franks y a las guest (o la guest no lo sé) por sus reviews, y si, seguiré la historia :)**_

_**Un enorme beso, Kat.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Richelle Mead, todo lo demás es mío.**_

* * *

Capítulo 3

.

.

-Dimitri, espera…

Fue lo último que escuche antes de salir del salón detrás de Adrián. Estaba seguro de que Lena se había dirigido a su habitación después del altercado con Lissa. Aún no podía creer que Lissa hubiese tratado a Lena de esa forma ni que Lena se hubiera atrevido a echarle en cara a Lissa que Rose había muerto protegiéndola.

Lena no era de las personas que esperaban atentamente ser atacadas para decir algo desagradable, por lo que el comentario de Lissa acerca de llevar al hermano pequeño de Lena a San Vladimir debió de molestarla bastante.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Lena tenía el pulso acelerado, no por la carrera si no porque no sabía cómo era que arreglaría las cosas, pero, cuando estuve frente a la puerta de Lena escuché unas voces y sin realmente pensarlo me quedé petrificado escuchando.

-De verdad, Lissa no pretendía ofenderte –decía Adrián. Escuché unos cuantos pasos y luego silencio.

-Pues entonces, la reina tiene una forma muy extraña de recibir a las personas –dijo Lena finalmente soltando un bufido.

-Lissa es… Lissa. Nunca sabes cómo va a reaccionar, es el espíritu.

-Esa es una muy mala excusa, Adrián.

-Como usuario de espíritu estoy en todo mi derecho de defender que no es una excusa –se escuchó una risa y luego un bufido-. ¿De verdad te vas a ir?

¡¿Qué?! ¿Lena se iba a ir de La Corte por el altercado con Lissa? Sin pensármelo dos veces abrí la puerta y entré a la habitación. Lena estaba de pie frente a la enorme cama con su maleta abierta en la cama, tenía ropa en las manos; Adrián por su parte, también tenía ropa en las manos pero por su posición parecía que él en lugar de meterla a la maleta, la sacaba. Lena me miraba con el ceño fruncido y Adrián con una mueca divertida. Decidí ignorarlo.

-¿Cómo que te vas? –pregunté sin más. Lena me miró.

-¿Por qué espías detrás de la puerta? –respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Responde.

-Responde tú primero.

-Lena… -bufé frustrado con las manos echas puño. Lena me miró y me miró hasta que bufó de nuevo.

-No quiero estar aquí –respondió finalmente.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero estar cerca de ella, se comporta como una tirana, ¿cómo puede ser tu amiga?

-Es una larga historia –respondí aflojando mis manos, Lena me miró y levantó una ceja.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, tengo toda una eternidad para escuchar –estaba a punto de responderle cuando Adrián aplaudió sobresaltándome, había olvidado que estaba aquí, lo miré finalmente.

-¡Genial! ¿Eso indica que aceptarás salir conmigo una noche? –sin creerme lo que escuchaba, lo miré sorprendido por un momento para después mirar a Lena, aún seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Adrián…

-No respondas ahorita, solo piénsalo –Adrián caminó hacia la puerta y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Lena y yo nos miramos en silencio por un buen tiempo. No era la primera vez que discutíamos, en otras ocasiones habíamos tenido desacuerdos muchas veces, pero jamás habíamos peleado al grado de retarnos con la mirada. Sus ojos echaban fuego, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello alborotado y el sexy vestido aún puesto.

La miré detenidamente, los zapatos de tacón estaban a un lado de la cama, estaba descalza, y con el cabello alborotado como lo traía, parecía como una ninfa salvaje. Un ángel. Me acerqué lentamente, Lena aún tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho presionando sus senos y haciéndolos ver todavía más voluptuosos de lo que eran, estaba nervioso.

-Dimka… -susurro Lena cuando estuve frente a ella, le puse mi dedo índice en los labios haciéndola callar.

-No quiero que te vayas, no podría estar aquí sin ti.

-¿Por qué? Ellos son tus amigos, tu familia…

-Mi familia me cree muerto.

-Pero ellos no.

-No puedo estar aquí sin ti –le repetí. Los ojos de Lena aun me mostraban furia, pero con compasión y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Me acerqué lentamente a los labios de Lena, llenándome con su aroma-. No me dejes, por favor –le susurré sobre los labios.

-Nunca –susurró Lena acortando el espacio entre nosotros y juntando sus labios con los míos.

Lena enredó sus manos en mi cuello, yo la acerqué a mí poniendo mis manos en su espalda baja. Introduje mi lengua en sus labios lentamente, iniciando una sensual danza en su boca, Lena enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y yo la apreté más a mí, sus senos se estrujaban en mi pecho y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo al sentirlos contra mí. Lena me miró con sus cristalinos ojos grises y me besó en la nariz. Su acción me rompió. Todo el auto control que siempre me caracterizó en St. Vladimir y en la Corte se fue junto con ese tierno beso.

Mi mente estaba hecha un caos, amaba a Rose, aun después de su muerte, pero Lena me hacía sentir muchas otras cosas cuando estaba con ella. Sus ojos, su risa, amaba el sonido de su voz y su aroma… su aroma me enloquecía. La tenía entre mis brazos y su aroma me rodeaba, me llenaba por completo junto con la calidez de su cuerpo. Suspiré cuando sus labios fueron recorriendo mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello.

La levanté por la cintura y ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, lentamente la recosté sobre la cama tirando la maleta a medio llenar al piso. Lena soltó una risa seca.

-Creo que no iré a ninguna parte –dijo y yo sonreí.

Devoré de nuevo sus labios con desenfreno, ella respondía a mis labios de la misma forma. Lentamente bajé los tirantes de su vestido dejando al descubierto sus senos redondos y llenos, solté un suspiro y comencé a dejar un reguero de besos por su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello y su pecho hasta llegar a su seno derecho. Tomé su rozado pezón con mis labios y le di un pequeño mordisco, Lena suspiró, suprimiendo un pequeño gemido. Continué mi camino con mis labios y al mismo tiempo desprendiéndola de la suave tela de su vestido que si antes me parecía arrebatador, ahora solo era un estorbo.

Cuando estuvo desnuda entre mis brazos no pude evitar mirarla tendida en la enorme cama. Su pálida piel estaba sonrojada y caliente, su cabello caía regado por el edredón rojo como una cascada por sus pechos hinchados, su vientre plano coronaba una cadera voluptuosa y unas torneadas piernas. Lena era una mujer hermosa, demasiado hermosa, y estaba allí tumbada para mí, sonreí como un colegial y tomé sus labios de nuevo. Ella enredó sus piernas en mis caderas de nuevo y yo presione mi erección contra su centro, soltó un gemido en mis labios y eso me calentó aún más.

Lena puso sus manos en mis hombros y tiró hacia atrás mi gabardina, la miré con una sonrisa y me separé de ella para despojarme de mis ropas y tirarlas al suelo, antes de que pudiese regresar a la cama, Lena se sentó en la cama y comenzó a besar mi abdomen. Gemí al sentir sus labios bajando hasta mi erección y cuando la tomo entre sus manos volteó a verme y sonrojada como un tomate me soltó. La miré extrañado y ella bajó su mirada.

-Jamás he hecho esto antes –dijo en un susurro. La miré sorprendido y me puse de rodillas para estar a su altura-. Lo siento, no sé qué hacer.

-¿De verdad? –pregunté con la voz ronca por el momento, Lena se sonrojó aún más y asintió con la cabeza.

-Kalevi y yo nunca… hicimos nada. Él fue uhmmm… mi primer novio.

-No haremos nada que no quieras, Lena.

-Yo… no sé.

-Shh –la callé poniendo un dedo en sus labios y sonriéndole. Ella me miró con sus enormes ojos grises llenos de deseo-. Todo está bien, no tienes por qué explicarme nada. Yo…

Ahora quien fue callado fui yo cuando Lena estampó de nuevo sus labios contra los míos, su beso estaba lleno deseo y fiereza, enredó sus piernas de nuevo en mí y yo sin resistirlo estrujé su trasero. Lena jadeó contra mis labios. Yo profundicé mi agarre y de nuevo la punta de mi erección chocó contra su centro, Lena soltó otro jadeo contra mis labios y bajó sus labios por mi mandíbula.

-Lena… espera, no sé si podré detenerme –dije entre jadeos, Lena me miró.

-¿Y quién quiere que te detengas? –respondió ella mirándome, mi cara debió de ser un poema porque ella con una gran sonrisa continuó besándome. La besé con igual pasión, Lena me jaló de los hombros haciéndome quedar sobre ella en la cama, presionó su entrada contra mí y yo jadeé. La miré de nuevo y ella me sonrió.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunté nervioso. Lena me miró y sonrió.

-Sí, Dimitri.

Su respuesta, en un susurro, me sorprendió y a la vez me alegro. La deseaba, por el infierno que sí. Bastó ver la mirada llena de lujuria de Adrián para darme cuenta que deseaba a Lena, saberla en la habitación con él, saber que no solo Adrián, sino, cualquier otro moroi de la corte podría desearla y tenerla me volvía loco. Quería a Lena, no solo como una amiga. Después de Rose, pensé que jamás querría a alguien como la quise a ella, y me empeñé bastante tiempo en negarlo, pero Lena se había metido en mi piel, en mi corazón. Y la quería, para mí.

Con una enorme sonrisa la besé, para después bajar lentamente por su barbilla hasta sus pechos, donde con mimo los besé y acaricié. Lena gemía suavemente, como un ronroneo suave, bajé lentamente por su vientre hasta llegar a su monte de venus, la miré y ella me miró curiosa. Sin apartar mi vista de ella hundí mi lengua en su centro, ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió más fuerte.

Jugueteé con su clítoris lentamente, Lena se retorcía y gemía al compás de mi lengua. Tomé su trasero con mis manos y aumenté la velocidad de mi lengua, Lena gritó, la penetré con mis dedos y entonces sentí como su vagina comenzó a contraerse contra mis dedos al mismo tiempo que ella gemía más fuerte y yo me bebía su éxtasis.

-Oh Dimka… -Lena me miró con los ojos brillosos y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y me acosté a un lado de ella.

-No te vayas –le repetí.

-Nikogda –respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa.

La rodeé con mi brazo y la atraje hacia mi pecho, Lena comenzó a hacer circulitos con su dedo índice por mi pecho dejándome la piel de gallina, lentamente fue bajando su dedo hasta llegar a mi erección, se detuvo y me miró.

-¿Duele? –preguntó. Le sonreí.

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De ti.

-No entiendo.

-Si de verdad lo quieres no tiene por qué doler.

Sin esperármelo y con su velocidad vampírica, se puso rápidamente a horcadas sobre mí. La miré con una ceja levantada, Lena me miró con mirada felina y acercó su boca a mi oído.

-Quiero –susurró despacio. Mi piel se puso de gallina y me excité aún más, Lena se acomodó sobre mi erección pero sin hacerme entrar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunté con la voz ronca. Lena me besó en el hueco del cuello.

-A ti –dijo finalmente, y lentamente bajó en mí haciendo que la penetrara con suavidad.

Gemí y ella jadeó. La mire asustado esperando cualquier señal de dolor en su cara pero no encontré nada, ella me miraba con deseo y una sonrisa. Intentó moverse sobre mí e instantáneamente vi duda en sus ojos, le sonreí, puse mis manos en su cadera y comencé un lento vaivén moviéndola. Lena comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, arrastrándome con ella. Me levanté llevándola en brazos hasta la pared más cercana, Lena abrió aún más las piernas permitiéndome entrar más en ella, hundió la cara en mi cuello y silenció un gemido sobre mi piel.

La penetré con fuerza y rapidez, Lena gemía en mi oído y yo en el suyo. Hundió sus uñas en mi espalda haciéndome rugir con más fuerza, la miré y ella estampó sus labios sobre los míos. Su beso era ardiente y ahogaba los gemidos de ambos, entonces la sentí contraerse sobre mí, hundió sus uñas en mis hombros, ahogó su gemido en mi boca y sin poderme contener más la seguí.

Los dos explotamos juntos, ahogando los gemidos del otro en nuestras bocas. La llevé a la cama y nos recosté en ella. La abracé y ella se recostó sobre mi pecho. Nos quedamos dormidos casi inmediatamente.

.

.

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta me despertaron, lentamente me deslice fuera de la cama sin despertar a Lena, la tape con la sábana, tomé mis boxers del piso y me los puse. Abrí la puerta y me quedé petrificado.

Lissa y Christian estaban del otro lado de la puerta y ambos me miraban de diferente forma. Christian me miraba con una sonrisa, sus ojos se pasaban de la cama donde Lena dormía a mí en ropa interior frente a él. Lissa por su parte solo me miraba a mí, y sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

-Vaya, espero no hayamos interrumpido nada –dijo Christian burlonamente. Lo ignoré y miré a Lissa.

-Liss…

-Lo que hagas en tu vida privada no es de mi incumbencia, Dimitri. Yo solo venía a disculparme con la señorita Volkova –la dureza en las palabras de Lissa me dolía, aún no entendía la actitud de Lissa hacía mí o hacía Lena.

-Ehmm, danos 5 minutos –respondí cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Desperté a Lena y en menos de 5 minutos estábamos ambos presentables.

Lissa se sentó en la silla del tocador con Christian a su espalda, Lena estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama y yo estaba de pie en la puerta del baño. Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, Lena y Lissa se retaban con la mirada mientras que Christian miraba la escena divertido.

-Adrián dijo que te ibas –Lissa rompió el silencio finamente mirando la maleta volcada en el piso.

-Me _iba _–respondió Lena enfatizando la palabra en pasado. Lissa levantó una ceja.

-¿Y qué provocó el cambio de planes? –la miré incrédulo, y Lissa por un momento me miró antes de seguir con su batalla de miradas con Lena- No me malinterpretes, Yelena, es simple curiosidad.

-No dejaré a Dimitri solo aquí –respondió Lena. Lissa se sorprendió por la respuesta de Lena y volteó a verme. Ahora a quien su furia se dirigía era a mí.

-¿Dimitri?

-¿Tú qué sentirías si Christian hubiese muerto en las mismas condiciones en que lo hizo Rose y tuvieses que regresar a un lugar donde todo, absolutamente todo, te recuerda a él? –preguntó Lena dejándonos a los tres con la guardia baja. Los ojos de Lissa se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Yo… uhmm… no lo sé –respondió Lissa con la guardia baja-. Yo…

-Si tuvieras la oportunidad de irte del lugar que más te recuerda a Rose, ¿te irías?

-Yo…

-Se tanto como Dimitri lo que es perder a la persona que amas, sé lo que es tener su cadáver en tus brazos y saber que jamás volverás a verlo, a estar con él, escuchar su voz –continuó Lena mirando a Lissa-. Se lo que es querer huir de todo lo que te lo recuerda, de todos los que te lo recuerdan. Irte y tratar de olvidar, tratar de no dejar que el dolor te consuma lentamente.

-Yo no…

-¿No lo sabías? –le preguntó Lena interrumpiéndola, Lissa frunció el ceño.

-Rose era mi mejor amiga, yo también la extraño.

-No puedes comparar tus sentimientos con los de Dimitri, tú perdiste a tu amiga, el perdió al amor de su vida. Tú tienes a Christian, ¿y él?

-Yo solo la tengo a ella –dije sorprendiéndome de escuchar mi voz. Lissa me miró y se levantó.

-Lamento que mi presencia te cause tantos inconvenientes, Dimitri.

-Lissa, no…

-En cuanto a ti –me interrumpió Lissa mirando a Lena-, me disculpo si te hice sentir incomoda, pero eres una moroi y debes de acatar ciertas reglas. Tu hermano al final puede decidir ser o no un guardián.

-Esa no es mi decisión. Si Jane decide mandarlo a San Vladimir es su decisión, no la mía y yo no me meteré. En cuanto a mí, acataré las reglas que tenga que acatar solo por Dimitri.

-Lena, espera –le dije tomándola del brazo, ella me miró y sonrió acunando una de mis mejillas en su diminuta mano-, no sabes lo que dices.

-Shh, sé lo que hago. Ya ne ostavlyu tebya v pokoye, ne seychas.

-Spasibo –le respondí tomando su mano. Lena dirigió su mirada a Lissa otra vez.

-Y en cuanto a mi comportamiento en la cena, lo lamento su majestad.

-Disculpa aceptada –respondió Lissa mirando a Christian. Lissa se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta-. Disculpen la intromisión, espero verlos de nuevo en la cena de pascua.

-Ahí estaremos –respondí mirando a Lissa. Christian se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo por lo que hasta que lo vi moverse recordé que estaba también en la habitación.

-Ah, y Dimitri –dijo Lissa deteniéndose en el umbral-. Te espero en mi despacho, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

.

.

Después de tomar una ducha en mi habitación y cambiarme de ropa, fui directamente al despacho de Lissa en el edificio real. En la recepción estaba la secretaria de Lissa, una moroi castaña con facciones parecidas a las de Natalie Dashkov, la amiga muerta de Lissa y Rose. Esperé un buen rato a que Lissa terminara la reunión en la que estaba cuando su secretaria me indico que podía pasar.

Es despacho era espacioso, como todo lo demás en la corte. Lissa estaba sentada frente a su escritorio mirando unos papeles cuando entré.

-Siéntate, Dimitri –dijo Lissa señalándome la silla frente a su escritorio y dejando los papeles a un lado. La obedecí en silencio, mirándola. Lissa se puso tensa-. Antes de esta mañana te iba a proponer si querías ser parte de la guardia de la corte cuando Christian termine la universidad, pero debido a la información proporcionada por tu… nueva pareja, ya no sé qué hacer.

-Liss, yo…

-¿De verdad aborreces estar aquí, junto a nosotros, tus amigos? -Preguntó Lissa cambiando su tono de voz real a aquel tono de voz que recordaba en ella. La miré por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Es difícil –respondí. Lissa me miró esperando una mejor respuesta-. Verte, me hace recordarla tanto.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-¿Para qué? ¿De qué habría servido? Lo que sienta o no sienta no ha afectado mi trabajo, Christian está seguro, nadie lo ha atacado en el tiempo que hemos estado en Harvard.

-Pero sí importa, eres mi amigo.

-Lissa, no. Precisamente por esto es que no dije nada. Lena no debió de decirlo, pero tiene razón. Me es muy difícil estar aquí, verte, ver a Jill, a Janine. Con Christian no es tan difícil porque él nunca la menciona y no sé si tú lo recuerdes pero ellos eran más enemigos que amigos.

-¿Qué pasó con ella? –la miré y supe inmediatamente a que se refería.

-Lena estaba comprometida con un moroi llamado Kalevi, lo amaba y él a ella. Planearon una enorme boda en Nueva York en estas fechas aprovechando el spring break, dos días antes de la boda, terminando la cena de ensayo, fueron atacados por cinco maleantes. Intentaron abusar de Lena y Kalevi al defenderla fue asesinado en sus brazos –la cara de Lissa estaba llena de horror.

-¡Oh dios! Es horrible. ¿Hace cuánto paso esto?

-Hace cuatro años. Lena sabe exactamente lo que yo siento, ella amaba a Kalevi tanto como yo a Rose. Si se queda en la corte y acepta obedecer las reglas de aquí es solo porque yo se lo pedí.

-Dimitri, no sé qué decir.

-No digas nada, Liss, solo apóyame.

-¿Quieres a Yelena?

-Sí. Ella me ha ayudado bastante a tratar de vivir con la muerte de Rose.

-Yo lamento mi actitud, Dimitri. Es solo que… no puedo soportar verte con ella, es como si engañaras a Rose, y sé que es estúpido y que no debería porque ella está muerta y tú no, y eres mi amigo, te quiero y quiero que seas feliz, pero… me duele.

-Lo sé Liss, te entiendo.

-Me siento bastante imbécil, porque solo te he hecho pasar un mal momento.

-Todo está bien.

Miré a Liss y le sonreí, Lissa me regresó la sonrisa. Me gustaba verla así, sonriente, tal y como era ella junto a Rose. Sonreí con nostalgia, deseaba largarme de ahí cuanto antes, pero a Lissa no podía negarle nada, ella me había traído de la muerte, le debía todos aquellos hermosos y últimos momentos que pasé junto a Rose.

Rose, Rose, Roza… Mi Roza.

Mi roza marchita.

* * *

_**Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿cómo les va? Bueno pues aquí está el capítulo nuevo, disculpen la tardanza pero estaba en mis exámenes finales de la carrera, los finales finales de TOOOODA la carrera. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Comentarios? Bueno pues quiero escuchar tooodo en sus reviews.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Divina y a la guest por sus reviews, así como a todos los lectores fantasmas que leen y siguen la historia.**_

_**Un enorme beso, Kat.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Richelle Mead, todo lo demás es mío.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4

.

.

Los días pasaron sin mucha novedad en la corte. Las pesadillas solían esfumarse los días que pasaba la noche con Lena, pero cuando ambos dormíamos solos aparecían con más fuerza. Lissa y Lena parecían llevarse mejor, aunque de vez en cuando atrapaba a Lissa mirándonos acusatoria mente. Por otro lado, Jill y Mía adoraban a Lena; la habían convencido de que les enseñara a entrenar a cambio de enseñarle todo sobre la corte y el mundo moroi. Solían encerrarse en la habitación de Lena después de un arduo entrenamiento en el gimnasio de la corte para estudiar.

Adrián por su parte, comenzó a mostrar demasiado interés en Lena, cosa que me molestaba pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que Lena y yo aún no habíamos definido nuestra extraña relación. No siempre teníamos sexo, algunas noches solo dormíamos abrazados. Una tarde en específico en la que tuve que estar en una junta con otros guardianes, entre ellos Janine, discutiendo sobre los entrenamientos en St. Vladimir, Adrián llevó a Lena a harvard por su gato, estuve a punto de ir tras ellos cuando me enteré pero me contuve. La proximidad de ambos me sacaba de mis casillas, sin embargo no decía nada, no tenía por qué.

Las únicas palabras que cruzaba con Janine eran relacionadas a los entrenamientos de St. Vladimir y se lo agradecía, tanto ella como yo evitábamos a toda costa sacar a relucir el tema de Rose. Sin embargo, con los demás guardianes no era igual, todos estaban empeñados en recordar a Rose y sus proezas mientras fue estudiante. Había escuchado a otros hablar a mis espaldas de como Rose ya había sido reemplazada y como de nuevo Adrián parecía querer a las mujeres que yo quería. Me molestaba la verdad en esas palabras.

Miré a Lena sentada frente a mí en el suelo jugando con Adrián, cuando Lena jugaba con su gato parecía una adolescente inocente, las mejillas se le sonrojaban y los ojos le brillaban. La miré y la miré por no sé cuánto tiempo, me encantaba mirarla jugar, parecía tranquila, en paz.

-Hey, despierta -Lena comenzó a tronar sus dedos frente a mi cara haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que te quedas como ido. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, claro. ¿Por qué debería de estar mal?

-Dimka...

-Estoy bien -la mire y le sonreí como pude, Lena me devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿Ya tienes tu vestido para la cena de pascua?

-Ahmmm, no. No sé si quiero ir.

-Se lo prometiste a Lisa–fruncí el ceño al escucharla, Lena soltó un suspiro.

-Lo sé pero, no quiero que pase lo mismo que la cena pasada.

-No pasará.

-Estoy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, me siento rara. Y siento que algo va a pasar. Tengo miedo.

-Nada va a pasar, aquí estas segura -Lena sonrió nerviosa y asintió.

-Tal vez solo sean las hormonas –respondió mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez…

-Adrián me invitó a cenar esta noche –la mención de Ivashkov me puso tenso pero usando mi entrenamiento como guardián mantuve mi expresión neutra.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –fue todo lo que conseguí decir. Lena se encogió de hombros.

-Le dije que sí, llevo días evitando sus invitaciones.

-Ivashkov es muy persistente, pero no es un mal chico –Lena levantó una ceja al escucharme.

-No soy tonta, Dimka. Algo pasó entre tú y Adrián que no me quieres decir. Cada que están cerca tú te tensas y él te provoca, ¿por qué?

-Nunca nos llevamos bien, es todo –le respondí tratando de evitar el tema, sin embargo Lena me miró retadora.

-Dimka, me dices tú o lo averiguo por otro lado.

-Ahhh –gemí y la miré, Lena continuó mirándome hasta que suspiré-. Cuando era instructor de Rose en St. Vladimir, él y Rose fueron novios, o algo así. Cuando me convirtieron en Strigoi, él fue quien le ayudó a Rose a encontrarme, y él fue una pieza clave en el rescate y la limpieza del nombre de Rose después del asesinato de Tatiana. Siempre me sentí como un rufián al alejarla de cierta forma de él, y…

-Y él jamás te ha reprochado nada –terminó Lena por mí. Asentí con la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

-Nunca. Y ahora, parece que la historia se repite –confesé temeroso de ver a Lena, ella sabía a lo que me refería.

-Aún después de que Christian termine la universidad tú no te permitirás dejar de ser guardián. Y los guardianes no tienen vida propia, ¿verdad? –la miré con tristeza.

-Es lo que tengo que hacer –fue todo lo que respondí.

-Eso es una estupidez. Puedes tener una vida.

La miré con desesperación. A veces Lena se parecía tanto a Rose que me asustaba. Siempre diciendo lo que tenía en mente, siempre tan impulsiva. No pude evitar sentirme mal. La quería, sí, pero… ¿estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que conocía por estar con ella? La respuesta se quedó en el aire, no la sabía. No pude renunciar a esto por Rose, ¿por qué cambiaría ahora?

Lena merecía tener una linda vida después de lo de Kalevi. Merecía estar con un moroi que la tratara como la reina que era, que le diera muchos bebés morois y estar siempre protegida. ¿Y que obtendría conmigo? Nada de eso. Solo muchos problemas. Yo no estaba dispuesto a condenarla a lo que mi madre había vivido al tener que enviar a su único hijo como guardián para después perderlo. No podía condenarla a ello porque yo sabía que ella haría lo que fuera por hacerme feliz. La prueba estaba en que aceptaba mantenerse en el mundo moroi por mí, acatando las reglas de la corte y todo por mí.

No la merecía. Yo era un monstruo, había sido un strigoi y aunque ya no lo era ahora, los crímenes de mi tiempo como uno me perseguían. Los crímenes que cometí por encontrar a los asesinos de Rose me perseguían, y aunque de esos últimos no me arrepentía, habían sido crímenes a fin de cuentas.

Miré a Lena, tan bella y radiante, jugando con su gato. El corazón se me estrujó.

-Deberías de darle una oportunidad a Adrián –dije sin más, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa y desconcierto por parte de Lena.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ivashkov es un buen chico.

-No quiero un buen chico.

-Lena, yo… no puedo –Lena se acercó a mi poniéndose de frente.

-¿No puedes qué?

-No puedo darte lo que deseas.

-Dimitri… no quiero hablar de esto. No ahora.

-Lo siento, Lena, pero yo no cambiaré de parecer. No puedo darte lo que deseas, lo que mereces.

-¿Y qué es lo que merezco según tú?

-Una vida feliz.

No volvía a pasar la noche con Lena después de esa charla. Por la noche ella fue a cenar con Adrián como dijo que haría y yo la pasé en el gimnasio entrenando arduamente para intentar no pensar en ellos dos juntos en la cena. Cada noche después de planear los nuevos entrenamientos para St. Vladimir, me encerraba en el gimnasio hasta que mi cuerpo se quejaba. Estaba consiente que llevaba a mi cuerpo hasta el límite con el único propósito de quedar tan exhausto y llegar a dormir a mi habitación como piedra. Llegaba tan cansado que incluso las pesadillas se habían esfumado.

Poco a poco dejé de hablar incluso con Lena. La veía en las comidas, pero siempre estaba acompañada por Jill, por Mia, o ambas, platicando sobre cosas de chicas, reglas o entrenamientos que a penas y podía cruzar palabra con ella. En la corte corrían los rumores de que Adrián y ella habían comenzado a salir. Rumores que no me tomé la molestia en confirmar o negar con nadie. Simplemente me encerraba en el gimnasio y hacia el doble o triple de entrenamiento.

Aun así extrañaba a Lena. Había pasado tanto tiempo junto a ella los últimos dos años que, estas semanas alejado de ella, aunque fuera por decisión propia, me tenían por los suelos. Extrañaba su aroma a fresias y loto. El sonido de su voz, su risa contagiosa. Extrañaba su cercanía, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, su piel contra la mía. Extrañaba verla jugar con Adrián el gato, ver su ceño fruncido mientras estudiaba o leía. Extrañaba a Lena, mi luz en la medianoche.

Me sentía como un completo imbécil. Al igual que con Rose, la alejé y la tiré a los brazos de alguien más. Y aunque no paraba de repetirme que era por su bien, que era lo mejor para ella, mi corazón no dejaba de decirme que era un completo y grandísimo imbécil por dejarla ir. ¿Qué no había aprendido mi lección al perder al Rose? Al parecer no.

Me miré en el espejo. Como siempre vestía mis pantalones de combate negros, mis botas y una camisa de manga larga negra. Me había dejado crecer la barba y ahora una copiosa barba corta cubría mi mandíbula haciéndome parecer más viejo. Me puse mi gabardina y salí de la habitación dirigiéndome hacia la cena de pascua. Hoy era nuestra última noche en la corte antes de regresar a Massachusetts.

Caminé sin pensar hasta que estuve detenido en la puerta del edificio donde estaba la habitación de Lena, miré hacia su ventana y pude ver la luz encendida. Cuando estuve frente a su puerta, me sorprendí al ver mi mano tocando. Esperé unos momentos antes de que la puerta se abriera y Lena me mirara del otro lado del umbral.

-Dimka.

-Hola –la miré de arriba abajo y reprimí un gemido. Lena traía un vestido blanco de encaje que le llegaba a medio muslo, usaba unos zapatos de tacón de color marfil y un blazer negro. Su cabello estaba agarrado en un moño alto-. Estas hermosa –le dije con una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió de vuelta.

-Tú también estas muy guapo.

-Venia por ti para ir a la cena –dije frunciendo el ceño de repente al ver a Lena preocuparse-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Uhmm, es que Adrián quedó de venir por mí –dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa. Intenté sonreírle y ella bajó la mirada avergonzada-. Lo siento, Dimka.

-Hey, no. Tranquila, todo está bien –respondí levantando su barbilla con mi mano, me miró a los ojos-. No pasa nada, te veré en la cena, ¿vale? –ella asintió y yo le sonreí- Así está mejor.

Le besé en la mejilla y me fui de ahí antes de sentirme más humillado. No había pensado en eso, aunque… ¿qué esperaba? Me había alejado de ella, era obvio que alguien más me hubiese reemplazado, además, nunca fuimos pareja ni nada. Yo había provocado esto. Cuando estaba saliendo del edificio me topé con Adrián, me saludó a regañadientes antes de entrar por la puerta. Sin muchas ganas de ir a la cena de Lissa, comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno hasta que llegué a una zona cerca de la entrada de la corte donde pocas personas tenían permitido visitar. Miré el bosque y mi mirada se perdió entre los árboles frondosos que habían ayudado a aquel strigoi a llevarse a mi Roza.

Suspiré y una lágrima calló por mi mejilla perdiéndose en mi barba.

-Yo también suelo venir aquí cuando me siento mal –escuché una voz conocida detrás de mí y me giré para ver a Janine caminar hacia mí.

-Guardiana Hathaway.

-Llámame Janine, Dimitri –la miré y ella continuaba perdiendo su vista entre los árboles, la imité. Pasamos unos momentos en silencio antes de que ella volviera a hablar-. Desde que pasó lo de Rose me he replanteado mucho el ser guardiana –dijo sin desviar su mirada. Yo suspiré antes de responder.

-Esto es lo que ella quería.

-Porque era lo único que conocía. A veces me pregunto, si yo hubiese pasado más tiempo con ella, tal vez ella no se hubiese empeñado en convertirse en guardiana y estuviera con nosotros.

-No es tu culpa, Janine.

-¿Y de quién más si no? –por primera vez en mi vida, vi a Janine desarmarse frente a mí, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y me miró con una tristeza infinita en los ojos.

-Esto era lo que ella amaba.

-Lo sé, Dimitri, lo sé. Es solo que, la extraño tanto.

-Yo también –dije abrazándola y dejándome llevar junto a ella.

Los dos lloramos por un rato en el más profundo de los silencios. La pena de Janine no era igual que la mía, cada quien amó a Rose de una forma diferente, sin embargo, la amamos. A veces deseaba que Rose hubiese sido convertida en strigoi, así tendría la esperanza de traerla de vuelta; pero no, ella estaba muerta y yo no podría hacer nada para traerla de vuelta.

Miré a Janine quien tenía la vista perdida en el bosque, se mordía los labios tal y como Rose hacia cuando quería decir algo pero no sabía si debía. A pesar de lo mucho que a Rose le molestaba que le dijeran que era muy parecida a su madre, lo era. Había muchas acciones que ambas hacían.

-Dilo –fue todo lo que dije antes de que la fuerza con la que Janine se mordía el labio le hiciera daño.

-¿Cómo la encontraste? –preguntó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Si bien todos sabían que yo había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de mi Roza, nadie sabía exactamente como lo había encontrado. La miré y la miré perdiéndome en sus ojos, idénticos a los de Rose. Y lo recordé.

Atravesé el bosque siguiendo el rastro strigoi. La mayoría de los que habían atacado a Lissa y a Rose estaban muertos, de los que se tenía conocimiento que habían sido convertidos a la fuerza habían sido capturados para traerlos de vuelta, pero unos pocos habían escapado. Su rastro era fácil de seguir, lo que era extraño ya que un ataque ejecutado por un grupo tan grande era bien organizado. Inmediatamente me dio mala espina.

Seguí caminando silenciosamente entre los árboles, había muchos cadáveres regados por doquier, víctimas de los strigois, tanto morois, dhampirs y humanos. El bosque estaba lleno de tristeza y muerte, mucha muerte. Me adentré un poco más, hasta que finalmente lo vi.

A unos cinco metros de mí, en las raíces crecidas de un enorme árbol, había un bulto. Un bulto inconfundible. Corrí hacia ella, al llegar me tiré a su lado y la abracé. El cabello de Rose estaba enmarañado y lleno de sangre coagulada, le tapaba un poco la cara y estaba pegado a su cuello. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Con manos temblorosas, quité el cabello que cubría su cuello y solté un gemido.

Su cuello estaba destrozado. No pude evitar ver las marcas, imperceptibles a ojos de otros pero no de los míos, de mordidas que alguna vez yo, convertido en strigoi, le había hecho. Y a un lado de ellas, había sangre. Mucha sangre. Su uniforme de guardiana estaba manchado completamente de sangre, su piel estaba pálida y fría. Rose, mi Roza había sido asesinada.

Me aferré a su cuerpo inerte con fuerza, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos desbordadas y gritos desgarradores salían de mi garganta. No podía creer que Rose estaba muerta, no podía creer que tenía el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de mi Roza entre mis brazos. Roza estaba muerta y yo había llegado tarde para ella.

Lloré y lloré aferrándome a ella. Lloré por perderla, lloré de frustración. Lloré por llegar tarde para ella. Después de todo lo que Rose hizo por mí, después de la forma en que ella se sacrificó ante todos por traerme de vuelta yo le había fallado, yo había llegado tarde y ella estaba muerta.

Rose estaba muerta y no volvería jamás.

Me quité la gabardina y la envolví con ella teniendo especial cuidado en cubrir su cuello destrozado. La tomé en brazos y la llevé de vuelta a la Corte deteniéndome antes en un pequeño arrollo para limpiarla. El camino con Rose en los brazos nunca se me hizo tan eterno como esa noche oscura. Esa noche donde la oscuridad de la noche envolvió mi corazón en una oscuridad absoluta.

Mire a Janine después de relatarle cómo fue que encontré a Rose y ella rompió a llorar. No supe que hacer y cuando estuve a puno de abrazarla ella se limpió las lágrimas con fiereza.

-Gracias por traerla de vuelta así –dijo ella poniendo su máscara de guardiana-. Gracias por no dejar que los demás la vieran así.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Llegamos a la cena juntos. Ambos cubriendo nuestros sentimientos con la máscara de guardianes perfectos. Después de todo, así nos habían entrenado. Una vez yo le dije a Rose que esto era lo que teníamos que hacer, que era nuestro deber y que no podíamos dejar que nuestro corazón mandara y nos distrajera de nuestro deber. Ahora, sin ella, no estaba tan seguro de esas palabras.

En el enorme salón ya se encontraban todos, Lissa como siempre estaba a la cabeza con Christian a su derecha y Jill a su izquierda. A la izquierda de Jill estaba Adrián, junto a él Lena y junto a Lena Mia. A la derecha e Chriss había dos lugares vacíos y después estaba Eddie. Janine y yo los saludamos a todos y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares. La cena, a comparación de la primera, comenzó en un absoluto silencio. Todos comenzamos a comer la entrada sin decir palabra alguna y hasta que no llegó el postre Lissa habló.

-Me alegra que todos pudieran venir esta noche. Quisiera hacer un brindis –dijo Lissa tomando su copa, todos la imitamos- por los nuevos amigos, por los que se fueron y por los que están aquí. Salud.

-¡Salud! –dijimos todos al unísono bebiendo de nuestras copas.

-¡Ay! Qué lástima que te vas Lena –dijo Jill poniendo una cara de tristeza. La aludida le sonrió.

-Pero volveré cuando la escuela termine, si Lissa lo permite, claro.

-Eres bienvenida a venir cuando quieras –respondió Lissa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-¿Y tú, Dimitri? ¿Qué vas a hacer después de que Chris termine la universidad? –preguntó Jill con una sonrisa. Bebí un poco de mi copa antes de responder.

-Iré a casa por una temporada a visitar a mi madre y hermanas antes de regresar a la corte y aceptar estar en la guardia real como Lissa me lo pidió a mi llegada –Lissa me miró sorprendida sin decir nada, en cambio Lena me miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Irás a Siberia? –preguntó enfadada. La miré indiferente.

-Sí –respondí tomando otra pequeña porción del postre con mi cuchara.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –preguntó aún más enojada apretando la cuchara con su mano.

-No creí que fuera a importarte.

-Regresas a casa, claro que me importa –respondió ella en ruso antes de hacer un mohín y seguir comiendo su postre de mala gana.

La tensión que se sintió después en la mesa gracias a Lena era casi palpable. Todos hablaban en conversaciones random sin mucha importancia hasta que Lissa anunció que se retiraría de la mesa porque quería pasar la última noche de Christian con él. Los demás nos retiramos sin decir nada más cada quien por su camino.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me quité la gabardina y la colgué en el closet, saqué unos pantalones para dormir y me los puse después de quitarme el uniforme de guardián. No tenía ni cinco minutos que me había acostado en la cama cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, malhumorado me levanté y dispuesto a correr a quien sea que tocara abrí la puerta con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunté de mal humor, el cual se esfumó al ver a Lena parada en el umbral- ¿Lena? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías a casa? –preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me hice a un lado y ella entro en la habitación abrazándose a ella misma.

-Porque no lo sabía, lo decidí hace unas horas –le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Por eso fuiste por mí para ir a la cena? –dijo y yo llevé mi mano a mi nuca nervioso.

-No, fui para ir contigo. Decidí el ir a Siberia después de eso.

-¿Te vas por mí? –preguntó con los ojos como platos llenos de lágrimas. La miré y quise mentirle pero no pude.

-Aquí estarás segura –le dije como respuesta y su cara paso a ser de tristeza a enojo.

-¡Vine aquí por ti! ¡Trato de adaptarme a este maldito lugar por ti ¿y tú huyes de mí?! –gritó Lissa acercándose a mí y golpeando mi pecho con sus puños. La tome por las muñecas y la abracé.

-No puedo darte lo que quieres, no puedo. Desearía poder hacerlo, pero no puedo. Aquí, podrás conocer a alguien que te de lo que mereces.

-Pero yo no quiero a alguien, ¡te quiero a ti!

-Lena, por favor…

-No sé qué rayos sea lo que tenemos, pero no me puedes dejar así, Dimitri.

-Fue mi error hacerte creer que podíamos tener algo –le dije limpiando sus lágrimas con mi mano, Lena se apartó de mi rápidamente.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

-Lena, soy un dhampir, un guardián, tú eres una moroi. Los dhampir estamos para protegerlos no para enamorarnos de ustedes. Si lo hago, si te permito entrar, solo te pondré en riesgo y no puedo hacerlo, no me perdonaría nunca que te pasara algo por mi culpa –le dije acercándome a ella, Lena dio un paso atrás.

-Crees que me pasará lo mismo que a Rose –dijo mirándome con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas. La miré y la miré hasta que Lena se acercó a mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

-No me pasará nada. No es lo mismo –dijo y de repente un enorme coraje me invadió. Claro que no era lo mismo, porque ella no era Rose. Quité sus manos de mi rostro como si me quemaras y la miré con coraje.

-¡Claro que no es lo mismo! ¡TÚ NO ERES ELLA! –Grité lleno de coraje- Y no puedes intentar entenderme, ¡no puedes! ¡Ella arriesgó su vida para traerme de vuelta y yo le fallé! ¡LLEGUÉ TARDE! ¡Llegué tarde y ahora ella está muerta! ¡Está muerta! –grité lleno de coraje, grité como no había gritado a nadie, grité cegado por el dolor y la ira sin detenerme a pensar.

-Dimitri…

-Nunca debí acercarme a ti. Debí mantenerme lejos y dejarte hacer tu vida. Fue un error todo esto, yo no puedo amar a nadie, no puedo. ¡Estoy maldito! –miré a Lena que solo me veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Te arrepientes? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

-Fue un error de mi parte, Lena. Jamás me lo perdonaré –la miré de nuevo y ella me miró de vuelta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dimitri?

-Quiero que seas feliz… lejos de mí.

Lena me miró y me miró antes de salir de salir de la habitación llevándose con ella toda la luz que había descubierto en ella y dejándome en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

Desperté un poco desorientada sin saber dónde estaba realmente. Lo último que recordaba era que después de que Dimitri me echara de su vida yo había tomado mis cosas y me había ido de ese maldito lugar al que Dimitri y Christian me habían llevado. Intenté levantarme pero unas manos me detuvieron por los hombros.

-No te levantes, aún estas mal –dijo una chica de voz suave, giré mi cabeza hacia ella y pude ver a una chica de largo cabello castaño, ojos marrones y piel pálida.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté mirando a mi alrededor. Estaba en una especie de sótano sin ventanas.

-No lo sé, yo también desperté aquí.

-¿Despertaste? –pregunté incrédula, la chica sonrió triste.

-Sí, mi nombre es Zoey, o eso es lo que dicen, no recuerdo nada antes de despertar aquí. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lena –respondí tocándome la cabeza, Zoey me sonrió y me ayudó a sentarme en la especie de camastro en la que estaba acostada-. ¿Qué me pasó?

-Ellos –Zoey apuntó hacia arriba-, te trajeron hace dos días. Tenías un feo golpe en la frente –instintivamente me toqué la frente y sentí dolor-, pero ya te lo curé.

-Gracias.

-Suena feo pero, me alegra que te trajeran. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy aquí sola.

-¿Ellos también te trajeron? -Pregunté mirándola con detenimiento, su rostro se me hacía conocido pero no sabía de dónde.

-Desperté igual que tú, solo que yo no recuerdo nada.

-¿No sabes de dónde vienes?

-Nop, lo único que recuerdo son unos hermosos ojos cafés, pero es todo.

-¿Unos ojos cafés? –pregunté mirándola con detenimiento tratando de recordar su rostro.

-Sí, de hombre, también recuerdo un acento extranjero, casi como el tuyo pero más marcado, y un nombre, Dimitri.

Entonces caí en cuenta de donde recordaba esa cara aunque un poco más sana. Su piel originalmente era bronceada, sus mejillas más llenas y su cabello más cortó pero sin duda alguna ella era la chica que Dimitri abrazaba en una foto que me había enseñado hacia mucho en Massachusetts. Su amor, su vida… Ella era Rose Hathaway, su novia que había sido asesinada tres años atrás.

* * *

_**Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo les va? Bueno pues aquí está el capítulo nuevo, ¿qué les pareció la bomba de este cap? ¿Se lo esperaban?**_

_**Divina, corazón, gracias por tus reviews. Y en respuesta a tú pregunta, Lissa no se había dado cuenta en las auras de Dimitri y Lena porque hasta después de la cena Dimitri no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad por Lena, aunque después la cagara.**_

_**Por cierto, el nombre de "Yelena" es ruso y significa "Luz", el de "Kalevi" es finés y significa "Héroe".**_

_**Gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas que leen y siguen la historia. Les invito a dejarme un review con sus comentarios y críticas.**_

_**Un enorme beso, Kat.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Richelle Mead, todo lo demás es mío.**_

* * *

Capítulo 5

.

.

.

Lena se ha ido.

Miré la nota estrujada en mi mano por enésima vez. Lena se ha ido. Se ha ido. Las palabras que le dije la noche anterior no paraban de repetirse en mi cabeza. ¿Pude ser más imbécil? No lo creo. Y ahora ella se había ido. ¿A Massachusetts? ¿A Ohio? ¿A Siberia?

Lena se ha ido. Lena se ha ido. Lena se ha ido.

Lena se ha ido y tú eres un imbécil, Dimitri.

Estrujé la nota de nuevo en mi mano, no hacía falta leerla de nuevo, me había aprendido todas las palabras hacía mucho.

Lena se ha ido. Lena se ha ido. Lena se ha ido.

Miré la nota de nuevo esperando que se hiciera ceniza. Como si destruyéndola pudiera olvidar lo que dice. Como que si las palabras no se hubiesen tatuado en mi memoria.

"_Las promesas son palabras que el viento se lleva. Prometí nunca dejarte, pero no puedo prometerte algo que no quieres que cumpla. Quisiera poder ser tan fuerte como crees que soy. No sobreviviría a otra perdida, aún más cuando tendría que verte diario. Me voy. Por favor, discúlpame con Christian por abandonarlo, aunque estoy segura que no necesitaba de mis tutorías desde hacía mucho. Les agradezco a todos por su hospitalidad._

_Me voy. No sé a dónde, solo me voy. Espero que algún día encuentres lo que buscas."_

Lena se ha ido. Me ha dejado. Yo la había empujado a irse.

_Prometí nunca dejarte_…

.

.

.

Rose, o Zoey, tenía tres años encerrada en este sótano. Según lo que me contó, al igual que yo, había despertado en este mismo lugar con dolor de cabeza y una herida en la cabeza. Sólo había salido en contadas ocasiones y debido a sus heridas, los hombres que la habían traído le dejaban comida en las escaleras del sótano cuando ella dormía por lo que no los solía ver.

Según mis cuentas, tenía dos semanas encerrada aquí con Rose. Tenía que reconocerlo pero, los días se habían hecho más llevaderos con ella aquí. Llevar la cuenta de los días era difícil, ya que no teníamos nada con que llevarla además de nuestra cabeza. Rose era muy tranquila, solía preguntarme muchas cosas sobre el mundo exterior y sobre mi vida. Todos los días me debatía interiormente si decirle su identidad real.

-Extraño el sol, el viento… el frio –le dije.

-Cuando te trajeron no pude evitar sentirme feliz, ¿sabes? –Respondió ella con una sonrisa- Y me siento mal por eso, pero he estado tanto tiempo sola que el simple hecho de estar aquí encerrada con alguien más me hace feliz. Soy una horrible persona, ¿verdad?

-Para nada, solo has estado mucho tiempo sola aquí.

-¿Por qué te trajeron? –preguntó curiosa sentándose en el suelo frente a mí.

-No lo sé, yo estaba huyendo de alguien cuando me capturaron.

-¿De quién huías? ¿Por qué huías?

-Hace años perdí a quién creía era el amor de mi vida, pero después conocí a un chico que de cierta forma me ayudó a superar su perdida, nos hicimos muy cercanos y sin pensarlo, me enamoré de él.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Los fantasmas de su pasado lo atormentaron y antes de poder comenzar algo, me echó de su vida.

-Diablos, que feo. Me gustaría saber si yo alguna vez me enamoré o si estaba enamorada cuando me trajeron aquí.

La miré sin poder contener el dolor y las lágrimas. Ellos, quienes fueran los que nos tenían cautivas le habían robado la libertad; yo, de cierta forma, era casi tan ruin como ellos al no decirle su verdadera identidad. ¿Me odiaría cuando lo descubriera?

.

.

.

Los días han sido sombríos desde que dejamos la Corte. Christian de alguna forma se las arregló para terminar el semestre sin ningún inconveniente. En la administración de la universidad no habíamos encontrado gran cosa sobre la desaparición de Lena, solo se había dado de baja y su departamento había sido rentado al poco tiempo. Sus cosas habían sido enviadas a casa de su madrastra en Ohio.

Nada.

No habíamos sabido nada de ella en cuatro meses. Como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Como si ella jamás hubiera estado aquí.

A veces deseaba volver a ser strigoi. Matar mis emociones para así no sentirme vacío, solo. Sabía que todo era mi culpa, sin embargo, era una culpa que no deseaba en absoluto. ¿Así se habrá sentido Rose cuando yo desaparecí? Rose… era la primera vez que pensaba en ella desde la corte. Me sentí aún más culpable.

Por mucho tiempo Rose había sido la única mujer en mis pensamientos, incluso después de conocer a Lena mi mente viajaba a los recuerdos de Rose. Extrañaba su sonrisa, su mirada, incluso extrañaba que me llamara "camarada"; extrañaba tantas cosas de Rose que por mucho tiempo consideré regresar a ser un strigoi para ya no sentir su ausencia. Pero regresar sería traicionar su memoria de muchas formas; ella había dado su vida por traerme de vuelta de las sombras y regresar a la oscuridad sería no valorar su vida.

Y ahora estaba igual. Deseando regresar a las sombras.

¿Qué tan dañada debe estar una persona para arruinar siempre lo mejor que le pasa en la vida?

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba lento. Las primeras tres semanas fueron las más fáciles, pero cuando el suministro se sangre había comenzado a escasear, tenía que hacer uso casi de todo mi auto control para no abalanzarme a Rose y alimentare de ella. Cada día era más difícil. Algunas veces mientras dormía, me despertaban bruscamente para llevarme a una habitación oscura y ahí siempre había alguien del cual me alimentaba. Esto sucedía cada tres semanas, según mi cuenta de los días, y nunca me dejaban satisfacerme por completo.

La convivencia con Rose era tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella no entendía cuando me recluía en mí lejos de ella y me auto torturaba por engañarla, sin embargo respetaba mi espacio lo más que podía.

¿Qué tan diferente era yo de ellos? Aún no teníamos idea de por qué nos tenían cautivas, pero, ¿no le habían ellos robado la libertad?, ¿no le habían robado al amor de su vida al separarlos?, ¿qué tan diferente era yo de ellos al no decirle la verdad acerca de su identidad por mis sentimientos hacia Dimitri?

Me había enamorado de Dimitri como una tonta, aun cuando me juré a mí misma no volver a enamorarme nunca de nadie más, me enamoré de Dimitri. Me había costado bastante admitirlo, admitírmelo a mí misma principalmente, pero lo había hecho. Y las pesadillas que me perseguían ahora eran sobre Rose odiándome por mentirle, Dimitri alejándose de mí y Kalevi odiándome por haberme enamorado de Dimitri.

Rose no entendía mis lágrimas cuando estas me atacaban en las noches, en los días. Lo único que hacía era intentar consolarme con sus sueños de escapar algún día del encierro en el que nos encontrábamos. Lo que ella no sabía era que mis lágrimas eran causadas no solo por la añoranza de salir de aquí, sino por miedo…

Tenía miedo. No solo por mí o por Rose, tenía miedo porque una pequeña criaturita crecía cada día dentro de mí.

Tenía miedo porque aquella noche maravillosa con Dimitri había tenido consecuencias.

Estaba embarazada. Y estaba cautiva con la mujer de la cual el padre de mi bebé estaba enamorado.

.

.

.

_-¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener una familia con Rose? –preguntó Lena con una sonrisa. La miré ceñudo._

_-No realmente. Digo, si, la amaba con todo mí ser pero jamás pensé en eso. Tampoco sé si ella lo llegó a considerar alguna vez aunque no pudiéramos tener hijos entre nosotros._

_-¿No? ¿Por qué no?_

_-Los damphirs no pueden tener hijos entre sí, la única forma de que un damphir tenga un hijo es teniéndolo con algún moroi._

_-¿Por qué? Eso es… ¿racista? –respondió después de meditarlo un momento._

_-Genética –le dije encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia-. La verdad no se sabe porque pasa esto._

_-Eso apesta –respondió ella con el ceño fruncido. La miré suprimiendo una sonrisa, Lena me miró aún más ceñuda, se veía graciosa-. ¿De qué te ríes?_

_-Lo siento pero, no entiendo porque la infertilidad damphir te causa tanta molestia –respondí tomándola de la mano._

_-Porque es horrible que no puedas formar una familia con quien quieres sino solo con quien puedes. Eso apesta._

_-¿Tú deseabas tener hijos con Kalevi?_

_-Quiero tener un hijo, hubiese sido maravilloso que fuese de Kalevi, pero…_

_-No tienes por qué responder –le dije apretando su mano. Lena sonrió triste._

_-Quiero tener un bebé –dijo sin más-. Algún día, con la persona correcta._

_-Ese día llegará –respondí abrazándola. Lena me regresó el abrazo._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Tengo fe en ello._

Desperté sudoroso y de golpe. Encendí la luz de la mesita de noche y miré a mí alrededor. Los recuerdos de mis pláticas nocturnas con Lena me perseguían noche tras noche desde que se había ido. A veces eran solo retazos de conversaciones; otras veces, como hoy, eran conversaciones completas. Siempre me levantaba con el corazón oprimido deseando que al despertar ella estuviera a mi lado.

Me levanté frotándome las manos contra mi rostro, me puse mis pantalones deportivos y cuando estaba atando uno de mis tenis me detuve... Lena ya no estaría en el gimnasio esperándome para correr. Me froté las manos con frustración contra mi rostro. ¿Dónde diablos estás Lena?

.

.

.

Miré a Rose desde donde estaba sentada, apartada de ella. Había veces en las que Rose tenía ataques relacionados con su pasado, era como si su memoria comenzara a recordar pero ella se negara a creer sus recuerdos. A veces me daba miedo. Se ponía violenta, arrojaba los escasos muebles que había en el sótano, gritaba y lloraba hasta que se quedaba sin fuerzas y después caía en un estado catatónico por minutos, a veces horas, y luego ellos venían y se la llevaban. Regresaba momentos después siendo la misma Rose dulce y animada de siempre.

Sospechaba que ellos eran los causantes de esos ataques. Era como si la tuviesen medicada con alguna especie de droga que la hacía perder la memoria. Sin embargo ella jamás recordaba nada. La miré desde mi lugar mientras ella miraba al vacío hablando cosas incoherentes.

-Dimitri me encontrará, lo sé. Él, él vendrá por mí y me llevará lejos. Dimitri me está buscando, oh si, él lo está haciendo. Así como yo lo hice cuando aquel strigoi se lo llevó. Y Lissa lo ayuda, ellos jamás me dejarán. Nunca. Dimitri ya viene. Sí. Esta cerca. Lo sé. Dimitri va a venir.

Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos. Odiaba ver a Rose en ese estado catatónico, me odiaba a mí misma por ser tan malditamente cobarde y esconderle su identidad en sus momentos lúcidos. La miré una vez más antes de que la puerta se abriera con fuerza y dos tipos entraran en el sótano. Me hundí más en mi rincón.

-Vamos, loca.

-¡ALEJATE MALDITO STRIGOI! –El enorme hombre la tomó con fuerza del brazo pero ella rápidamente le dio un golpe fuerte en el estómago que hizo que el hombre diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás- ¡SUELTAME!

-¡PERRA! –gritó el hombre levantándose y tomando a Rose bruscamente por el cabello mientras que el otro hombre la atrapaba con sus brazos, el hombre la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro.

Sin saber realmente qué fue lo que me motivó, me levanté de mi escondite y corrí hacia ellos, tomé el brazo del hombre que estaba a punto de golpear a Rose por tercera vez.

-¡Déjala! –el hombre me tomó del brazo y me lanzó hacia atrás estrellándome contra una pared.

-¡Hey, detente! –dijo el hombre que sostenía a Rose-. El jefe te matará si le haces daño a la rubia.

-¡Ahh! Malditas mujeres –dijo el hombre que me aventó tomando bruscamente a Rose quien no dejaba de forcejear y maldecir-. Si no fuera porque el jefe tiene planes, las mataba ahorita mismo.

-Pronto –dijo el otro hombre saliendo de la habitación detrás de ellos y dejándome sola.

Me toqué la cabeza que me dolía a horrores y sentí algo húmedo y pegajoso en mi cabello. Me llevé la mano al frente y vi sangre en mis dedos. Gemí, y me toqué el vientre instintivamente. No me dolía, solo la cabeza. Miré alrededor y volví temerosa a mi sitio en las sombras.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo y Rose entrara en el sótano. Tenía la mirada opaca, como siempre que se la llevaban, pero esta vez, algo en su mirada había cambiado. No supe si asustarme o no. Rose comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones como buscando algo, yo solo atiné a hundirme más en mi lugar, nunca sabía cómo ella reaccionaria ante mi después de que ellos la dejaran de vuelta. Rose miró y miró hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención y luego miró hacia mi dirección.

-No te haré daño –dijo calmadamente caminando hacia mí dirección-. Pero tienes que confiar en mí.

-¿Por qué? –respondí con un susurro, Rosé sonrió.

-Porque esta vez los engañé. Sé quién soy, no me pudieron hechizar de nuevo -la miré con los ojos como platos. Rosé sonrió de nuevo-. Mi nombre es Rosemarie Hathaway y soy guardiana de la reina Vasilissa Dragomir –dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo. La miré por un momento antes de estrechársela con temor.

-Yelena Volkova.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –me preguntó sentándose a un lado de mí. La observé con detenimiento.

-No lo sé. Desperté aquí. Lo último que recuerdo fue que me di de baja en la universidad y salí al campus, después desperté aquí y tú me mirabas.

-Oh, sí, recuerdo eso.

-¿Qué más recuerdas?

-Recuerdo verte escondida aquí cada cierto tiempo, recuerdo que siempre cuidabas de mí después de que ellos me hechizaban y recuerdo escucharte hablar en las noches. Solías decir que cuando me dijeras la verdad yo te odiaría –la miré con temor, ¡me había escuchado hablar cuando yo creía que ella dormía! La miré con miedo, pero ella rápidamente me trató de calmar-. Tranquila, no te haré daño. A los únicos a los que les haré daño son a esos strigoi que nos tienen aquí.

-¿Ellos son strigoi? –pregunté ruborizada. Si bien Christian y Dimitri me habían hablado de ellos, jamás me había topado con uno.

-Sí, lo son –afirmó ella tomando mi mano y mirándola-. Tú eres una moroi, deberías de saber identificarlos.

-La verdad es que yo no sabía lo que era hasta hace poco –confesé mirándola de reojo. Ella se sorprendió un poco.

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Nos sacaré de aquí –dijo de nuevo mirando hacia una pequeña ventana que yo no había visto porque estaba pintada del mismo color que las paredes.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Por ahí –señaló la ventana-. Los strigois no pueden estar en la luz del sol, por lo que si conseguimos abrir esa ventana, seremos libres.

-¿No crees que ellos pensaron ya en eso? –dije desanimada. Rose río lentamente.

-Ellos creen que yo sigo sin saber quién soy, eso nos ayudará bastante.

-¿Por qué no escapas solo tú? –pregunté de repente mirándola confundida. Rose me miró como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una locura.

-Los damphirs debemos de proteger a los moroi. Mira, no sé quién seas, o por qué estás aquí, pero en lo que a mi concierne, eres una moroi que debo de proteger. No te dejaré a la intemperie de esos dos cerdos.

-Rose… no tienes que hacerlo…

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Preguntó ella alejándose de mí bruscamente- ¿Por qué me llamaste así?

-Yo… -la miré y suspiré. El momento de decir la verdad había llegado.

-¿Tú qué? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo tengo algo que decirte, si después de que te lo diga sigues queriendo sacarme de aquí, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, si no, lo entenderé.

Rose me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Dilo -ordenó. La miré y suspiré.

-Tienes más de tres años encerrada aquí. Todos en la corte piensan que estás muerta porque Dimitri encontró tu cadáver en el bosque –los ojos de Rose se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Ellos, quienes sean, se encargaron de engañar a todos los que te conocen y se preocupan por ti. No sé por qué o cómo lo hicieron, solo sé que lo hicieron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo… uhmmm… conocí a Dimitri –Rose me miró sorprendida de nuevo-. Hace dos años lo conocí en Massachusetts. Él… -me quedé callada intentando contener las lágrimas. Rose me miró expectante.

-¿Él qué?

-Él y yo nos hicimos muy cercanos y me contó de ti –dije finalmente mirando a Rose, ella tenía la vista perdida en el vacío.

-Bueno –dijo finalmente mirándome seriamente-, una razón más para protegerte. Eres amiga de Dimitri.

Y después Rose me dio la sonrisa más enorme que jamás había visto en ella. Inmediatamente me sentí culpable. ¿Por qué no podía decirle que me había enamorado de Dimitri y que estaba embarazada de él?

Era una cobarde. Hundí mi cara en mis manos y dejé escapar las lágrimas. Rose me abrazó para confortarme e inmediatamente me sentí una escoria.

-Tranquila, nos sacaré de aquí. Te lo juro.

* * *

_**Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo les va? Bueno pues aquí está el capítulo nuevo, ¿qué les pareció la bomba de este cap? ¿Se lo esperaban? Una enorme disculpa por la demora, intenté subir antes pero entre mis finales universitarios, lo de la graduación y las fiestas familiares, se me complicó bastante. Pero ya está aquí.**_

_**Divina, corazón, gracias por tus reviews. Ten por seguro que no dejaré la historia, aunque solo la actualice para ti.**_

_**También quiero agradecerle a la guest (no sé quién seas pero déjame tú nombre) por los reviews. **_

_**Gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas que leen y siguen la historia. Les invito a dejarme un review con sus comentarios y críticas.**_

_**Un enorme beso, Kat.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y referencias conocidas le pertenecen a Richelle Mead, la historia y personajes nuevos son de mi completa autoría.**_

* * *

Capítulo 6.

.

.

Miré el bosque frío y solitario intentando recordar cuando había estado aquí. Era ruso sin duda; había pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia metido en el bosque como para poder reconocerlo, estaba en casa, pero… ¿qué hacía en Siberia?

Caminé por el pequeño sendero apenas perceptible unos cuantos metros más hasta que llegué a una choza vieja. Se podía confundir con el follaje de los arboles si uno no pusiera la atención debida pero por alguna extraña razón algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que entrar. Revisé el perímetro buscando indicios de algún strigoi pero el alrededor de la cabaña parecía tan viejo y descuidado como la cabaña. Entré despacio con la estaca en mano, revisando el interior que era pequeño.

La pequeña salita/cocina/comedor estaba a oscuras, la única luz que entraba era la del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas y una que otra fisura entre las tablas del techo. Había un sillón viejo y sucio en el centro, con una mesita de centro igualmente vieja; a la izquierda estaba una cocineta de madera que parecía ser negra y estar llena de polvo como todo lo demás. Detrás del sillón había dos puertas, una estaba cerrada y la otra entreabierta. Repasé mentalmente la distribución del lugar y caminé hacia la puerta abierta.

En el centro de la pequeña habitación había una cama, y sobre la cama, sentada de espaldas, estaba una mujer rubia vestida con un vestido de gasa gris. Me acerqué y ella se giró.

-¡¿Lena?! –exclamé abriendo los ojos de par en par. Lena me miró con sus enormes ojos grises y sonrió.

-Hola Dimka.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –pregunté caminando hacia ella y tomándola en brazos. Lena me rodeó con sus delgados brazos y hundió la cara en mi cuello.

-No lo sé… yo… yo… -sollozó abrazándome con más fuerza.

-¿Dónde estás? He estado tan preocupado por ti –dije alejándola un poco de mí para mirarla.

Entonces, al verla con más detenimiento y después de la sorpresa inicial pude notar pequeños pero significativos cambios en ella. Sus ojos estaban apagados y tristes, su rostro estaba tan delgado que los pómulos sobresalían, su cabello estaba enmarañado, sucio y opaco. El vestido que usaba estaba sucio, probablemente era blanco, y le quedaba unas dos tallas más grandes. Estaba descalza, fría y pálida.

-¿Qué te pasó? –pregunté atrayéndola una vez más a mí y abrazándola. Lena sollozó un poco antes de alejase.

-Yo… no sé qué está pasando pero Rose dijo que debía de ser rápida –dijo mirando en todas direcciones- o nos podían atrapar.

-¿Rose?

-Dimitri –dijo mirándome de nuevo y con los ojos llenos de dolor-, no sé cómo o por qué pero Rose está viva.

La miré congelado tratando de procesar sus palabras.

-¿Rose viva? No, eso no puede ser, ¡yo encontré su cadáver!

-Lo sé, pero está viva –dijo alejándose un poco de mí. Sin notarlo, la había apretado. La miré de nuevo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunté a la defensiva tomando mi estaca de nuevo. Lena dio un paso hacia atrás y me miró con miedo.

-Dimitri, escúchame, necesitamos que nos ayudes.

-¿Cómo sabes que Rose está viva? –pregunté de nuevo empuñando la estaca y direccionándola hacia ella. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, ¿cómo ella, de entre todas las personas, me traía aquí en lo que parecía ser un viaje astral y me decía que Rose, mi Roza a la que había encontrado con la garganta destrozada, estaba viva? Lena vio el peligro en mis ojos y se alejó hasta quedar contra la pared.

-Yo… ella y yo... –balbuceó mirándome con miedo.

-¿Tú qué, Yelena? –Dije con brusquedad acorralándola contra la pared, Lena me miró con miedo y dolor y sollozó una vez más-. Tienes tres segundos para responder antes de que te entierre la estaca en el corazón –amenacé. En lo que a mi concernía, esto podía ser una trampa.

-Ella y yo estuvimos cautivas en una cabaña en medio del bosque de algún lugar, escapamos hace dos días pero los strigois que nos tenían cautivas nos siguen…

-¡¿QUÉ?! –grité bajando la estaca mirando a Lena sorprendido. Lena me miró con dolor en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Lo siento tanto! Uno de ellos hirió a Rose cuando ella me protegió de sus balas, la herida se está infectando, ¡te necesitamos Dimitri!

-¿Dónde están? –pregunté tomando a Lena entre mis brazos. Rose estaba viva. Mi Roza estaba viva, herida pero viva.

-No lo sabemos, es un lugar frío. Los países bajos tal vez, pero no Rusia.

-Iré por ustedes –dije estrechándola entre mis brazos de nuevo. Lena sollozó y me miró.

-Yo… hay algo más que debo decirte…

-¡DATE PRISA, ESTÁN CERCA! –escuché la voz de Rose como si viniera del viento y solté a Lena como si quemara. Ella me miró y acunó mi mejilla en su mano.

-Lo siento –dijo antes de desaparecer.

Desperté sobresaltado, la noche era oscura y fría en la corte. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde la desaparición de Lena. Me levanté del sillón en el que me había quedado dormido mientras leía y fui al armario. Tomé una mochila de viaje y comencé a llenarla de ropa y armas; al terminar, salí disparado hacía la casa que ocupaba Christian en la corte.

Rose, mi Roza, estaba viva. ¡VIVA! La emoción por saberla viva me embargaba, iba a ir a buscarla, no importaba donde estuviera, yo la encontraría. Ella estaba viva y eso era lo que me importaba.

Cuando llegué a casa de Christian toqué varias veces desesperado olvidándome de toda cortesía, a los pocos minutos un malhumorado Christian en albornoz me abrió.

-Más vale que sea importante, Belikov –dijo de mal humor dejándome entrar. Al mirarme con atención notó la mochila de viaje y frunció el ceño-. ¿A dónde diablos vas?

-Rose está viva –dije con emoción mirando cómo su rostro se descomponía.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso la ausencia de Lena ya te hace decir disparates? –respondió.

-Lena esta con ella, ellas fueron secuestradas por unos strigois.

-¿Qué? –preguntó de nuevo mirándome como si tuviese un tercer ojo. Comencé a desesperarme y él lo notó-. Dimka, tú encontraste el cadáver de Rose, ¿recuerdas? En el bosque, cerca de aquí.

-Sí, sí, lo sé pero, ¿qué y si todos fuimos engañados y Rose está viva?

-¿Cómo sabes siquiera que está viva?

-Lena, ella… -pensé y me derrumbé. ¿Y si todo había sido una treta de mi cabeza? ¿Un sueño?- …ella se apareció en mis sueños, ¿es eso posible?

-Eso solo es posible si fuera un usuario de espíritu, Dimka –dijo Lissa bajando las escaleras. Christian la vio y frunció el ceño.

-Exacto, y Lena jamás demostró dominio sobre ningún elemento, ni espíritu –dijo Christian tomando a Lissa por la cintura. Los miré enojado.

-¿Y si Lena fuera usuaria de espíritu? Lissa no lo supo hasta mucho después.

-Es una posibilidad, Dimitri, pero nada te asegura que lo que soñaste fue verdad –dijo Lissa cruzándose de brazos. La miré enojado.

-¿Y no quieres averiguar si tu mejor amiga está viva? –Lissa frunció el ceño.

-De haber una posibilidad, sí, Dimitri, me gustaría averiguarlo; pero han pasado tres años.

-Iría hasta el fin del mundo por ella, tal cual ella lo hizo –dije tomando mi mochila y mirando a la pareja con furia-. Su majestad, espero que algún día me perdone por dejar la guardia de forma inesperada –dije saliendo de la casa ignorando la voz de Lissa.

No di ni dos pasos antes de toparme casi de frente con Adrián Ivashkov.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? –preguntó con los ojos cristalinos, lo miré por un momento.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Entonces, voy contigo.

La única pista que tenía del paradero de las chicas era que estaban en un bosque, no podría decir si en Siberia o en Estados Unidos porque según lo que Adrián me había dicho, en los sueños astrales inducidos por el Espíritu Lena pudo escoger un paisaje conocido por ella para crear el sueño. Por lo que básicamente estábamos jodidos.

Gracias a la influencia de Adrián pudimos salir de la corte con una excelente coartada, que era meramente el capricho conocido de Ivashkov por salir de viaje. Nadie se opuso y en poco tiempo estábamos en San Petersburgo rastreando strigois. No habíamos vuelto a tener contacto con las chicas. Por más que Ivashkov intentaba contactarlas mediante sus sueños, no pudo establecer conexión con ellas, era como si no durmiesen nunca, cosa que me tenía bastante preocupado.

No había muchas pistas. De acuerdo a los strigois que atrapábamos, nadie sabía de alguien o algún grupo que tuviese a una moroi y a una dhampir secuestradas, teníamos ya cerca de un mes en su búsqueda cuando, cerca de la frontera de Rusia con Finlandia nos topamos con un grupo de jóvenes dhampirs cazadores.

-¿Qué hacen aquí dos forasteros cazando strigois? –dijo un chico larguirucho de cabello rubio grasiento en ruso.

-¡Strigois que nos pertenecen! –dijo otro chico musculoso de baja estatura. Adrián estaba a punto de responder cuando le hice callar.

-Un dhampir y un moroi. Están muy lejos de casa, ¿no?

-Solo estamos de paso –respondí lo más tranquilamente posible. Eran ocho, seis hombres y dos mujeres, una de las chicas y dos chicos tenían el cabello negro, los demás eran rubios. Todos se veían bastante sucios y desaliñados.

-¿De paso matando strigois y preguntando por dos fugitivas? No lo creo, camarada –dijo la chica morena caminando decidida hacía mí. Al vernos, ambos nos quedamos helados-. ¿Dimitri?

-¿Viktoria? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Aunque muy diferente a como la había visto la última vez, mi hermana menor estaba congelada frente a mí con mirada de horror, como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma. Adrián y los chicos que acompañaban a mi hermana pequeña se nos quedaron viendo confusos. Me acerqué y ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás asustada.

-¡Tú estás muerto! Fuiste convertido en strigoi… ¿Qué demonios está pasando? –preguntó ella. La miré y me acerqué unos pasos.

-Hay una cura, se puede dejar de ser strigoi. Es doloroso pero hay esperanza.

-¿Él es tu hermano muerto, Vik? –preguntó uno de los chicos rubios tomando por la cintura a mi hermana pequeña. La miré y le estiré la mano.

-No soy más un strigoi, hermanita.

.

.

.

Miré a Rose una vez más. Estaba pálida y delgada. La infección estaba dispersándose lentamente y por más que intentaba curarla como la curaba Lissa me era imposible. Rose decía que yo poseía algo que se llamaba espíritu; era el elemento que yo como moroi podía controlar, como Christian controlaba el fuego pero más poderoso y peligroso que el fuego. Rose decía que los poderes que hasta el momento conocían del espíritu eran la curación, los sueños astrales, los hechizos y la súper compulsión, pero ella estaba convencida de que había más.

También tenía curiosidad por saber el estado de salud de mi bebé.

Como estábamos escapando de los strigois, solíamos establecernos por pocos días en moteles de paso y pueblos pequeños, pero ya teníamos más de una semana en este pueblo al nordeste de Finlandia. Una de las razones por las que teníamos tanto tiempo aquí era porque la infección de Rose estaba cada vez más grave y necesitaba ayuda médica; la otra era porque con mis casi nueve meses de gestación, mis movimientos eran cada vez más lentos y torpes.

La miré de nuevo, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor. Tenía ya rato inconsciente, cosa que me tenía bastante preocupada. Con cuidado retiré los vendajes de la pierna izquierda de Rose para mirar la herida. La bala ya no estaba ahí, ella me había hecho sacársela con una navaja, pero la piel alrededor del orificio de entrada de la bala estaba ennegrecida. Yo no era una gran enfermera pero sabía bien cuando las cosas iban mal y la herida de Rose estaba infectada. Cubrí la herida con vendajes limpios y salí de la habitación asustada. Si no encontraba un medico pronto, Rose moriría.

.

.

.

Viktoria y sus amigos se habían unido, en contra de mi voluntad, a la búsqueda de Rose y Lena. Pero a pesar de mis objeciones, Adrián estaba en lo cierto al creer que ellos al tener mayor conocimiento de los terrenos de Rusia y Finlandia que nosotros podrían ayudarnos a trazar un plan de búsqueda. No me entusiasmaba mucho que mi hermana estuviese involucrada sin haber cursado la escuela pero debía de reconocer que sabía bastante.

-Bien, si yo estuviera escapando de strigois lo primero que haría sería alejarme de las grandes ciudades –dijo Viktoria sacando un mapa y tachando varias ciudades.

-San Petersburgo, Moscú y Helsinki son las primeras descartadas –dijo Peter, el rubio novio de mi hermana.

-Dudo mucho que las tuvieran cerca de Helsinki, es una ciudad muy concurrida, lo mismo de Moscú –dijo Johannes.

-Si dicen que Rose está herida y tienen un mes viajando es probable que no hayan ido muy lejos –opinó Gretta, Viktoria frunció el ceño.

-Esto me da mala espina, ¿por qué las tenían cautivas en primer lugar? –dijo mi hermana mirándonos. Adrián la miró como siguiéndole el pensamiento.

-Entre ellas no se conocen, Lena vivió casi toda su vida en Rusia y Rose en Estados Unidos, cuando Rose estuvo en Rusia Lena ya estaba en Estados Unidos. No hay indicios de que se hayan conocido antes o tengan conocidos en común –dijo Adrián tachando más ciudades en el mapa.

-Hasta que yo conocí a Lena lo único que las une soy yo –dije frunciendo el ceño. Adrián me miró.

-No me gusta a donde va esto, Belikov.

-¿Tienes algún enemigo o alguien que quiera hacerte daño, Dimka? –preguntó mi hermana mirándome seria. De repente sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí.

-Roza y yo matamos muchos strigois juntos, es una gran posibilidad.

-Pero si fuesen strigois en contra tuya y de Rose, ¿por qué fingir su muerte y mantenerla viva? Eso no tiene sentido –dijo Adrián cruzándose de brazos.

-El moroi tiene razón, Dimitri –dijo Peter ignorando la mirada de odio de Adrián-, no tiene sentido fingir su muerte y mantenerla cautiva si se trata de venganza.

-A menos de que la venganza aún no se haya efectuado –dijo Adrián como si fuese la respuesta más obvia. Todos nos le quedamos viendo.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté estupefacto. Adrián me miró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Lo único que las relaciona eres tú, Belikov, pero ellas no se conocen entre sí por que las conociste en diferentes épocas de tu vida. ¿Y qué lugar en tu vida tenían ambas? Las amabas, cada una en su tiempo fueron las que te impulsaban a ser el mejor, sin ellas, estás perdido –miré a Adrián y negué con la cabeza.

-Estás equivocado, Ivashkov. Lena es solo mi amiga.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja. Lo miré ceñudo.

-Completamente.

-Vale –dijo levantando las manos en son de paz-. Es solo una amiga y por eso desde su desaparición has estado como muerto. De la forma que sea, esto me apesta a que esto es venganza en contra tuya, Belikov.

-¿En contra mía? ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Ivashkov? Tú saliste con ambas.

-Cierto, pero…

-¡Basta! –grito Viktoria haciéndonos voltear a verla-. Adrián tiene razón, Dimka, creo que esto es venganza hacia ti.

-¿Pero quién?

.

.

.

Cada día me era más difícil trasladar a Rose de un lugar a otro. No solo por mi avanzado estado de gestación, sino porque la infección cada vez avanzaba más y más rápido. Habíamos visto varios médicos, pero ninguno nos daba una respuesta favorable. La mayoría le inyectaban antibióticos para detener un poco la infección pero todos, sin excepción alguna, la desahuciaban. Decían que la infección era tan grave que no podían curarla.

Miré a Rose, la fiebre había bajado un poco pero la herida cada vez de hacía más negra. El médico al que íbamos a ver era un hematólogo experto en infecciones de la sangre, varios médicos que habíamos visto lo habían recomendado y aunque se encontraba un poco lejos, yo tenía la esperanza de que curara a Rose.

-Hola, venimos a ver al doctor Kotska –dije empujando la silla de ruedas. La enfermera, una señora rubia que rondaba en sus cuarentas nos miró extrañada.

-¿Tienen cita?

-Sí, está a nombre de Lumi Ylonen –la mujer miró en su ordenador y después nos miró a nosotras. Nos había conseguido identidades nuevas para poder viajar con mayor facilidad y yo me había teñido el cabello castaño para poder hacernos pasar por hermanas.

-Pasen, el doctor Kotska las está esperando.

-Gracias –le dije empujando la silla de Rose hacia el consultorio.

El doctor, un hombre canoso de unos cincuenta años, nos esperaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Nos miró con ojo crítico y después me indicó donde nos sentaramos.

-Buenas tardes señoritas Ylonen.

-Buenas tardes –respondimos Rose y yo al unísono.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Bueno, como le dije por teléfono, mi hermana fue herida mientras viajábamos y se le infectó. Hemos visto muchos doctores esperando que alguien le ayude con la infección pero ninguno nos ha podido ayudar.

-Muy bien, déjenme ver la herida –dijo el doctor levantándose y caminando hacia Rose.

Rose se descubrió la herida y el doctor palideció.

-¿Cuántos doctores han visto?

-Muchos, ya he perdido la cuenta.

-¿Y alguno le ha dicho que tipo de infección tiene su hermana?

-No, ninguno.

El doctor regresó a su silla y comenzó a escribir algo en su libretita. Rose me miró asustada.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo, doctor? –preguntó. El doctor la miró con pena.

-Tienes septicemia, y está avanzando. Los antibióticos que te han dado han detenido la infección, pero es un tipo muy raro de septicemia lo que tienes. Este hombre –me tendió un papelito con una dirección y un nombre escritos en él- te puede ayudar, es una especie de medico alternativo que ha curado infecciones de este tipo, acude a él.

-¿Gdynia?

-Sí, al norte de Polonia.

Miré a Rose, su piel pálida carente de vida, un viaje hasta Polonia podía ser mortal para la condición de Rose. Sus ojos apagados me miraron.

-Muchas gracias doctor Kotska.

Mientras me tendía la mano lo miré fijamente a los ojos y, tal y como Rose me había enseñado, utilicé la compulsión con él para que olvidara que habíamos ido. Lo mismo hice con la recepcionista al salir, y sin dejar rastro alguno nos fuimos.

Directo a Gdynia, Polonia.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y referencias conocidas le pertenecen a Richelle Mead, la historia y personajes nuevos son de mi completa autoría.**_

* * *

Capítulo 7.

.

.

La dirección que el doctor Kotska me había dado era la de un bar cerca del puerto de Gdynia. Habíamos llegado a Gdynia en la mañana y fuimos directamente a la dirección dada para descubrir que era un bar. Rose había perdido el conocimiento después de eso por lo que rápidamente la llevé a un pequeño hostal cerca del bar. Gdynia era una ciudad grande, y una ciudad grande significaba strigois. Por lo que nuestro paso por ahí tenía que ser lo más rápido posible.

Me miré al espejo, mi vientre estaba a punto de reventar pero tenía que conseguir que el famoso doctor atendiera a Rose, era nuestra última esperanza. Arreglé mi cabello, ahora castaño, y salí de la habitación no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Rose, quien seguía igual.

El hostal estaba a calle y media del bar pero aun así estaba nerviosa, Gdynia era la tercera ciudad más importante de Polonia por lo que había demasiados strigois. Entré al bar y me senté en la barra, inmediatamente desde que crucé el umbral todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí y no dejaron de verme ni cuando me senté. Me mordí el labio nerviosa, no tenía idea de cómo lucia el doctor.

-Todos se preguntan si te has dado cuenta que estás embarazada –me dijo el barman después de estar sentada ahí una hora captando mi atención. Lo miré, era un hombre alrededor de sus treintas de facciones atractivas, alto y delgado, tenía el cabello corto, voz masculina y grave, y lucía un bigote digno de un buen pirata.

-Uhmm, si, lo sé. Sólo estoy aquí buscando a alguien –le respondí mirando hacia atrás. El lugar estaba lleno de marineros, motociclistas y chicas exuberantes en falditas.

-A alguien, ¿huh? –dijo el barman haciéndome que regresara mi atención hacia él.

-Sí.

-¿Es una cita?

-Uhmmm, no. Él no sabe que estoy aquí.

-Él… ¿novio, esposo, amante? –preguntó el hombre curioso. Negué con la cabeza-. ¿Nada de eso? ¡Cómo puede ser eso posible! –le sonreí de vuelta, el hombre era muy agradable.

-Pues lo es.

-Vaya, es un hombre bastante imbécil. Eres una mujer bastante hermosa.

-Gracias –respondí tratando de no ruborizarme. El barman sonrió y me tendió un vaso.

-Es té helado, cortesía de la casa.

-Gracias –repetí como autómata mirando el vaso con desconfianza.

-Tranquila, si quisiera llevarte a la cama me valdría por mí mismo –le sonreí y bebí un poco. El barman me miró y después sonrió-. ¿Y cómo se ve el hombre suertudo al que esperas?

-Yo… uhmmm… no lo sé. Nunca lo he visto.

-¿No? ¿Entonces cómo vas a saber que es él?

-No pensé en eso –lo miré asustada. No había pensado en cómo iba a abordar al famoso doctor si ni siquiera sabía cómo era, el barman pareció notar mi inseguridad porque inmediatamente me sonrió.

-Tranquila, yo conozco a todo mundo aquí. Dime como se llama y yo te digo quién es –lo miré por un momento y después sonreí. Su plan era por mucho mil veces mejor que el mío.

-Estoy buscando al doctor Adam Darski –el barman se quedó estupefacto mirándome como si fuera un fantasma. Inmediatamente me preocupé, ¿y si el doctor estaba ya muerto?

-¿Está todo bien? ¿El doctor está bien? –al ver mi preocupación, el barman se echó a reír y me tendió una mano.

-Hacia mucho que no me llamaban así. Mucho gusto, yo soy Adam Darski.

Mi cara debía de ser un poema por que el barman, o mejor dicho el doctor Darski, se me quedo viendo y rápidamente dejo de reír. Miró a los alrededores y después me miró a mí.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Mi hermana fue herida cuando viajábamos por Rusia, la herida se le infectó y ahora tiene septicemia. Hemos visto demasiados doctores y todos dicen que no pueden ayudarla, hace tres días un doctor cerca de la frontera de Bielorrusia con Polonia nos dijo que solo tú podías ayudarla.

-¿Quién te envió hacia mí?

-El doctor Nikolai Kotska –los ojos del doctor Darski se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Kotska te envió a mí?

-Si, dijo que solo tú podías ayudarla –el doctor Darski miró de nuevo alrededor detrás de mí y luego se puso serio.

-Bueno, Kotska tiene razón, solo yo puedo ayudar a tu hermana. Pero antes, dime una cosa –lo miré extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienen algo que ver contigo y tu hermana los dos strigois que acaban de entrar a mi bar?

Abrí los ojos como platos y miré al doctor Darski asustada. Algo en mis ojos debió de alertarlo que inmediatamente me tomo de las manos.

-Dime qué pasa, están aún en la entrada.

-Nos tenían secuestradas a mi hermana y a mí. Cuando escapamos hirieron a mi hermana y ahora ella está enferma. No puedes dejar que nos atrapen, por favor –le supliqué. El doctor Darski me sonrió.

\- Ahora, te voy a besar y fingirás que eres mi novia, ¿puedes hacer eso? – Lo miré con sorpresa pero asentí con la cabeza-. Después te vas a levantar y caminas hacia la puerta que está a tu izquierda, cubre tu vientre. En cuanto entres cierra con seguro, ¿me entendiste?– Volví a asentir.

El doctor Darski se acercó lentamente y con delicadeza me besó. Fue un beso dulce, suave y delicado, como si temiera acercarse a mí, como si temiera romperme. Entonces, así como se acercó, se alejó de mí.

-Ve –me dijo dándome una chamarra. La tomé y cubrí con ella mi vientre.

Lentamente me giré y vi en el fondo a dos strigois que iban y venían entre los clientes preguntándoles cosas y enseñándoles un papel, una fotografía de seguro. De la forma más discreta caminé hacia la puerta que el doctor Darski me había señalado y entré. Cerré la puerta con el seguro después de entrar y luego me giré.

Estaba en el despacho del dueño del bar. Tenía un escritorio de madera en el centro con tres sillas. Del lado derecho había un librero lleno de libros y del lado izquierdo había un estante con una guitarra. Tras unos minutos esperando, que a mí me parecieron horas, del lado derecho del despacho se abrió una puerta y el doctor Darski entró.

-Tranquila, no te asustes –dijo acercándose a mí-. Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos perciban.

-¿Por dónde? –Pregunté asustada y temblando, el doctor Darski se acercó y me puso su chamarra sobre los hombros-. Tranquila, ¿sí? Si te pones mal será perjudicial para tu bebé –asentí con la cabeza y me sonrió-. Saldremos por la puerta de atrás, ¿viste por dónde entré? –Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo-. Pues esa puerta da a un pasillo y ese pasillo nos lleva a la salida trasera. Saldremos por ahí a mi auto y luego pasaremos por tu hermana. Los strigois están aquí preguntando por ustedes, una moroi rubia y una damphir castaña –tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo acarició-. Buena idea teñirte.

-Gracias.

-Si están aquí preguntando por ustedes quiere decir que tienen un rastro suyo así que tu hermana no está segura donde quiera que la hayas dejado. Vamos –dijo tomándome de la mano y sacándome del despacho por la puerta que había entrado-, esperemos que no hayan ido todavía a donde tienes a tu hermana.

Yo esperé por lo mismo. Si atrapaban a Rose mientras yo estaba fuera no me lo perdonaría nunca. Miré al doctor Darski mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia la salida. Estaba serio. Por un momento dude. ¿Y si el doctor Darski era cómplice de los strigois? Ellos no habían aparecido en todo nuestro recorrido por la unión soviética, ¿por qué hasta Polonia aparecían? Aunque también no habíamos pisado una ciudad hasta Gdynia. Cuando salimos del bar estábamos en un pasillo vacío y oscuro. Comencé a temblar y el doctor Darski se giró hacia mí.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño.

-¿Cómo lo sé? –pregunté soltando su mano. El doctor Darski levantó una ceja.

-¿Y hasta ahora te lo preguntas? –lo miré ceñuda y el levantó las manos-. No te haré daño. Estoy cabreado porque llevaste a dos strigois a mi bar pero no por eso voy a hacerte daño.

-¿De verdad?

-Cariño, soy un cabronazo pero no con una embarazada. Tranquila. Vamos –me tomó la mano de nuevo y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

El doctor Darski camino hacia un auto último modelo negro y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me subí y después de cerrar la puerta, caminó hacia la puerta del piloto y se subió. Se detuvo frente al hostal donde había dejado a Rose y se bajó junto a mí. Después de revisar el perímetro y asegurarse de que no había strigois entramos. La habitación estaba en el segundo piso y después de hacerle compulsión al chico de la recepción subimos por Rose. El doctor Darski la tomó en brazos y yo tomé nuestras cosas (habíamos robado unas cuantas prendas y cosas en Finlandia).

Una vez que estuvimos de nuevo en el auto del doctor Darski condujo en silencio hasta un acantilado a las afueras de Gdynia. Se detuvo frente a una enorme casa que parecía un mini palacio, a unos doscientos metros del acantilado.

-Llevemos a tu hermana a una habitación y luego me dices en verdad que les pasó.

Asentí en silencio mientras el doctor Darski tomaba en brazos a Rose y nos conducía hacia el mini castillo. El lugar por dentro era como un castillo, con pisos y una enorme escalera al centro de mármol. El doctor Darski nos condujo al piso de arriba y se metió en una habitación. Lo seguí dentro y me quedé sin aliento. La habitación tenía una enorme cama con dosel al centro, donde el doctor Darski puso a Rose. La habitación estaba llena de muebles victorianos.

-¿Dónde está la herida?

Descubrí la pierna herida de Rose y el doctor Darski puso sus manos sobre la herida y de repente salió un brillo de sus palmas. Miré anonadada como la herida dejaba de ser negra y el color volvía a la piel de Rose. Estupefacta miré al doctor Darski mientras se llevaba con sus manos la infección.

-Listo, ella estará bien –dijo quitando sus manos-. Hay que dejarla dormir, mañana despertará como nueva –se giró hacia mí y me señaló con el dedo índice-. Ahora tú vas a darme respuestas.

.

.

.

Viajamos por Helsinki sin tener ningún resultado. Cada día que pasaba me hacía sentir cada vez más desesperado. No encontrábamos ninguna pista y los amigos de mi hermana las daban por muertas. Adrián seguía sin tener noticias de ellas en sus sueños, era como si Rose y Lena durmieran sin soñar lo cual, según Adrián, era raro.

Había días en los cuales la desesperación y el desaliento me ganaban y tal como Pete, me daba por vencido. Adrián era cada vez más optimista. Veía con buenos ojos que no encontráramos rastros de ellas. Según él eso quería decir que Rose y Lena estaban bien. Yo no sabía que pensar.

Las extrañaba a ambas.

Extrañaba competir con Rose todo el tiempo, los ataques "sorpresa", los juegos, salir a misión con ella. También extrañaba la tranquilidad en la que mi vida se había envuelto al conocer a Lena. Extrañaba las largas pláticas, hablar en ruso, correr en la madrugada, su risa. Yo… no sabía qué hacer.

¿Y si Ivashkov tenía razón y las habían secuestrado en una forma de venganza hacia mí? De ser así, ¿quién querría vengarse de mí como para llevar a cabo semejante acto? Por más que le daba vueltas a mi cabeza no lograba figurar a quién fuese capaz de llevar un plan de ese calibre.

-¡Dimitri! ¡Dimitri! –entró mi hermana bruscamente en la habitación haciéndome brincar, la miré con malos ojos.

-Por dios, Viktoria, deja de gritar.

-Dimitri, hay una pista, ¡las vieron!

-¡¿Qué?! –grité levantándome como un resorte. Adrián estuvo a mi lado en un segundo.

-¿Qué dices mujer? ¿Cómo que las vieron? ¿Dónde? –preguntó tomando a mi hermana de los brazos.

-Las vieron cerca de la frontera de Bielorrusia y Polonia, en un consultorio médico.

-¿Qué? ¿Un consultorio médico? –Viktoria se soltó del agarre de Adrián y caminó hacia mí.

-Creemos que Rose está herida de gravedad, buscaban a un hematólogo experto en infecciones en la sangre.

-Tenemos que salir inmediatamente para allá –dije comenzando a caminar por el cuarto y tomando mi mochila de viaje, Adrián y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Dimitri, espera –me detuvo mi hermana quitándome la mochila de las manos-, hay algo más que debo decirte.

-¿Qué?

-Mis informantes dicen que ambas son castañas pero que indiscutiblemente es el mismo rostro, solo que una, la mayor… -mi hermana se interrumpió a sí misma y comenzó a mirar de Adrián a mí.

-¿La mayor qué, Viktoria? –pregunté desesperado acercándome a mi hermana, Viktoria me miró.

-Dicen que Lena está de unos ocho meses de embarazo.

.

.

.

Después de decirle al doctor Darski la verdad sobre nosotras me asignó la habitación frente a la de Rose y continua a la suya. Después se encerró en su despacho por horas. El doctor Darski era el último de un viejo linaje moroi real Polaco. Su elemento era el espíritu y se dedicaba a la medicina desde que terminó la universidad a los dieciséis años. El doctor Darski se especializaba en medicina neonatal y hematológica, razón por la cual el doctor en Bielorrusia nos había mandado con él.

El castillo Darski tenía más de 150 años en su familia, una familia de doctores morois. El bar donde lo había encontrado era de su propiedad y era su forma de vida desde que, hace cinco años, había dejado de ejercer la medicina como su oficio cuando el rey moroi de Polonia lo había acusado de hereje.

Era extraño encontrarnos en un castillo lejano, en medio de la nada al norte de Polonia con un doctor moroi. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior me decía que el doctor Darski solamente quería ayudarnos y que probablemente no estaríamos más seguras en ningún otro lugar.

Rose despertó al día siguiente. El color broncíneo de su piel había vuelto así como su carácter vivaracho y peleonero. El doctor Darski nos habló para el desayuno alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y una Rose adormilada comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Treinta y cinco.

-¿Treinta y cinco y eres doctor con más de diez años de experiencia? –preguntó Rose levantando una ceja.

-Terminé la universidad a los dieciséis.

-¿Por qué tienes un castillo tan grande? ¿Qué haces para vivir? ¿Hay más morois cerca?

-Es una herencia familiar, solo se puede heredar a un Darski. Tengo mi bar, y de eso vivo, a veces curo personas, pero no cobro por eso a menos de que tengan para pagar y sí, hay muchos morois en Gdynia.

-¿Strigois?

-También, pero normalmente no entran en territorio moroi.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a diferencia de Estados Unidos, aquí en Polonia se les contraataca cuando atacan –Rose lo miró como si tuviese un tercer ojo.

-¿No hay damphirs aquí? –preguntó Rose con un hilo de voz. El doctor Darski sonrió.

-Claro que sí, pero no están obligados a proteger a nadie si no quieren. Normalmente viven juntos, solo los que quieren tener hijos se relacionan con los morois.

-¿Nos llevarías con los damphirs? ¿Con otros morois? ¿Cómo quieres que te digamos, doctor, Adam o señor Darski?

El doctor Darski comenzó a reír y después de terminar su bocado miró a rose con curiosidad.

-Eres muy curiosa, Rosemarie. La única forma en que ustedes vean a algún otro damphir o moroi será que ellos decidan venir aquí, yo no las arriesgaré a que los strigois las atrapen. Y me pueden decir como quieran.

Rose, un tanto satisfecha por la respuesta continuó desayunando sin decir nada más.

Los días pasaron sin mucha novedad. Diariamente el doctor Darski checaba mi estado de salud y el del bebé. Decía que debido al desabasto de sangre que habíamos tenido la desnutrición que presentábamos ambos era grave, pero no mortal. Diariamente, dos o hasta tres veces al día bebíamos sangre, a veces acompañada de alimentos ricos en hierro, otras veces sola.

Increíblemente, Rose había tomado bien la noticia de que no podríamos seguir viajando sino hasta cuarenta días después de que mi bebé naciera. El doctor Darski le había asegurado que no era sensato ni seguro que yo viajara en mi condición porque el riesgo de dar a luz era cada vez mayor con el paso de los días.

Por mi parte, cada día me sentía más grande y cansada. Pasaba la mayor parte del día sentada en los mullidos sillones de la biblioteca Darski leyendo los libros que se encontraban ahí. Había de todo tipo de géneros y el doctor Darski me había dado fuero libre para tomar el que quisiera. A veces, Rose iba a hacerme compañía y a platicar conmigo. Normalmente hablábamos de cómo eran nuestras vidas antes del secuestro. Me preguntaba sobre Dimitri y nuestra vida en Massachusetts con Christian. Me preguntaba sobre el tiempo que pase en la Corte y sobre sus amigos.

Por otro lado, el doctor Darski y yo nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos. Además de monitorear mi estado de salud, hablábamos de miles de cosas.

-He investigado a los no-nacidos morois desde hace diez años y he descubierto cosas muy interesantes.

-¿Oh si? ¿Cómo qué? –pregunté curiosa mientras paseaba por los estantes llenos de libros de la biblioteca Darski.

-Como que desde que un bebé moroi está en el vientre de su madre se puede saber de qué elemento será poseedor –el doctor Darski señaló mi vientre y después sonrió.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿No se supone que los morois no saben que elemento controlan hasta la adolescencia?

-Comúnmente se cree eso, y las escuelas no han hecho grandes avances para descubrirlo a una edad más temprana, pero no es así.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunté sentándome en la silla frente a él.

-El feto incrementa el control de la madre respecto a su elemento. Como normalmente en una misma familia el control es del mismo elemento, no se nota diferencia alguna, pero cuando el no-nacido tiene el control sobre un elemento distinto al que controla la madre es cuando lo puedes saber.

"Por ejemplo –continuó-, si la madre tiene control sobre el fuego y el bebé también lo tiene, se incrementa el poder sobre el fuego, es más puro, más intenso. Pero, cuando la madre controla el fuego y el bebé controlará el agua, la madre comienza a tener un mayor control sobre el agua que el que normalmente tendría. Solo que como normalmente cuando un moroi se especializa en su elemento deja de fortalecer y usar los otros, por esto es que no se dan cuenta de estos cambios."

-¿Y por qué tus estudios no se han demostrado? –pregunté curiosa. El doctor Darski me sonrió.

-Oh no, querida, mis estudios están demostrados. Pero para llevarlos a cabo se tendría que cambiar todo el sistema educacional y no creo que a los de la realeza les agrade mucho.

-Tal vez en eso estés equivocado, ¿le has propuesto ya a la reina Dragomir tus estudios?

-Vasilissa solo tiene control sobre la educación de Estados Unidos y Rusia, en Polonia, el rey se niega a creer en mis estudios –los ojos del doctor Darski se oscurecieron.

-Es una lástima –dije poniendo una mano sobre la suya. El doctor me sonrió.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué elemento dominas, Yelena?

-No lo sé –dije mordiéndome el labio-. Hace apenas nueve meses que supe lo que era.

-¿Nueve meses, dices?

-Sí.

-Es casi el mismo tiempo que tienes de gestación.

-Uhmm… sí.

Me mordí el labio de nuevo y lo miré. El doctor Darski se levantó de su silla y caminó al frente del escritorio y se sentó frente a mí.

-¿El padre que elemento domina?

-Yo… uhmm… él no domina ningún elemento.

-¿No? –el doctor Darski me miró con extrañeza.

-El padre de mi bebé es un damphir.

-Dimitri… -escuchamos cristal romperse y el doctor Darski y yo volteamos inmediatamente hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Rose tapándose la boca con una mano.

Me levanté de la silla lo más rápido que mi condición me permitía y caminé hacia ella pero al estar a unos pasos Rose me miró con odio y me señaló con el dedo. La miré asustada. Esta no era la forma como había planeado decirle quién era el padre de mi bebé.

-Rose…

-¡Calla! Estuviste engañándome todo este tiempo.

-¡No! Claro que no.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces por qué no me habías dicho que Dimitri era el padre de tu hijo?

-Estaba esperando el momento indicado.

-¿El momento indicado? ¿Y cuándo iba a ser? ¿Cuándo estuviéramos de regreso en la corte y tuvieses a Dimitri de frente?

-Yo… ¡no!

-¡Eres una mentirosa!

-No Rose… yo…

-Me engañaste, mientras estuvimos cautivas lo sabías todo ¡y no me lo dijiste!

-¡Estabas muriendo! –Grité con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, una punzada de dolor me atravesó el vientre pero la ignoré-. Tú estabas muy enferma y yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy asustada y tú en lugar de mejorar empeorabas. ¡Estaba muy asustada, Rose! Yo solo quería que mejoraras…

-Chicas, calma…

-Mejoré hace dos semanas, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Mañana? ¿En un año?

-Estaba pensando cómo decírtelo.

-¡Chicas calma! –gritó el doctor Darski asustándome. Rose lo miró enojada-. La discusión le hace mal al bebé.

-Yo… lo siento –dije sentándome de nuevo. Rose se dio la vuelta y se fue de la biblioteca.

Después de limpiar la taza que Rose había roto, el doctor Darski me trajo una taza de té y se sentó frente a mí. Me tomó de la mano, cosa que me sobresaltó.

-Tranquila. Debes de tranquilizarte, por el bien de tu bebé.

-Si… yo… sí.

-¿Rose no sabía la verdad sobre el padre de tu bebé?

-No, ella... No lo sabía. No hablamos de eso nunca –puse una mano en mi vientre intentando calmar el dolor-. Cuando estábamos secuestradas supe que ella era la Rose de Dimitri pero ella no recordaba nada. Luego descubrí que estaba embarazada y después ya no supe cómo decirle a Rose que el padre de mi bebé era Dimitri. Su Dimitri.

-Vaya… pero peleaste por ella. Arriesgaste tu vida y la de tu bebé por salvarla y traerla a mí.

-Yo no podía dejar que le pasara algo. Siempre me sentí mal por no decirle la verdad.

El doctor Darski me miró y después miró el piso. Su cara se puso seria y me asustó.

-Lena, acabas de entrar en trabajo de parto.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y referencias conocidas le pertenecen a Richelle Mead, la historia y personajes nuevos son de mi completa autoría.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8

.

.

El doctor al que habían ido a visitar Lena y Rose no recordaba gran cosa de ellas. Recordaba que unas hermanas habían ido a verlo con urgencia y que una de ellas estaba moribunda. La mayor, embarazada, le había casi suplicado que salvara a su hermana menor y él, casi atado de manos por sus conocimientos, les había mandado con el único doctor que conocía que podía curar una infección de ese calibre.

Si perder tiempo, habíamos tomado un avión directo a Gdynia, Polonia; donde se encontraba el doctor Adam Darski, especialista en enfermedades incurables. No fue difícil encontrar la dirección dada por el doctor Kotska. Era un bar marinero moroi, muy concurrido. No había ninguna señal strigoi, lo cual era tanto bueno como malo.

Dentro, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la barra y pedimos una ronda de bebidas. Los amigos de Viktoria se habían tomado muy bien el hecho de estar cerca de Rose y Lena, al parecer querían tanto como nosotros encontrarlas para volver a casa a cazar strigois. Viktoria se dirigió junto con Adrián a la barra y después de diez minutos de estar hablando con el bartender regresaron.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunté en cuanto se sentaron en la mesa de nuevo. Adrián hizo un mohín y Viktoria negó con la cabeza.

-El bartender dice que el doctor Darski es dueño de este lugar pero que tiene dos semanas sin venir. Dice que no viene desde aquella noche en que unos strigois vinieron buscando a dos chicas.

-¿Y nada más? –pregunté molesto. Adrián me miró.

-Le hice compulsión y fue todo lo que le sacamos. No sabe dónde vive el doctor, solo sabe que esa noche vino su novia y se fueron juntos por la puerta de atrás –respondió Adrián dándole un largo trago a su whisky.

-Lo único que saben de él es por teléfono. Dice que le llama diariamente antes de que se tenga que abrir el bar y que lo demás lo hace él. ¡Es un maldito misterio!

-¡Demonios! –grité dando un puñetazo a la mesa. Los marineros alrededor nuestro nos voltearon a ver molestos.

-Tranquilízate, Dimitri. Enojándote no vas a lograr absolutamente nada –dijo Gretta mirando alrededor.

-Estamos tan cerca y nos hemos quedado ciegos. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie sepa dónde diablos vive este hombre? –pregunté al aire bebiendo mi cerveza. Una chica que estaba en la mesa de al lado volteó a vernos con sorna.

-¿Buscan a Adam? –preguntó la mujer. No pasaba de los veinticinco, pelirroja y voluptuosa. Sus senos casi se le salían de la escotada blusa que vestía.

-Así es, ¿tú sabes dónde vive? –pregunté levantando una ceja. La mujer me miró de arriba abajo, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó frente a mí en la mesa.

-¿Qué me darás por esa información, guapo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunté yendo directo al grano. Mi hermana estaba a punto de lanzársele al cuello.

-Quiero que el maldito sea infeliz por usarme, ¿puedes lograr eso?

Miré a mi hermana y luego a Adrián. Viktoria sonrió y Adrián terminó su bebida.

-¿Qué te hizo como para que desees eso? –preguntó Viktoria, la mujer la miró por primera vez.

-Me engañó. Juró que me amaba y solo me usó –las palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato en mi hermana quien le sonrió de forma perversa.

-Si fue así, puedes tener por seguro que yo misma le haré pagar. Ahora, ¿nos puedes decir dónde encontrarlo?

La mujer, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro tomó una servilleta y del mandil que usaba, y que apenas noté que traía, sacó una pluma y anotó una dirección en él.

-Vive en el castillo Darski al Noreste de Gdynia. Esta sobre un acantilado a las afueras de la ciudad –dijo poniendo la servilleta en el bolsillo interior de mi gabardina y acercándoseme-. Hazle pagar –susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarme rápidamente y luego levantarse e irse.

-Vaya zorra –dijo Gretta mirando por donde la pelirroja se había perdido.

-¿Creen que mienta? –preguntó Pete. Adrián negó.

-Una mujer despechada es de armas tomar. Belikov, jamás me dejes dañar a una mujer así –dijo Adrián en tono de broma levantándose de su asiento, Viktoria lo miró como si tuviese un tercer ojo.

-¿Le vas a hacer caso?

-Claro, ¿qué le hemos hecho nosotros como para que nos mienta? Nada, en cambio el doctor Darski, parece que el viejo tiene su atractivo.

-¡Ew! –Dijo mi hermana levantándose también- Que gusto ese de estar con un viejo, ha de ser gordo y calvo. Como Kotska.

Aun un poco aturdido por la acción de la pelirroja me levanté y fui a la barra a pagar. Ahí, el bartender me miró con desconfianza.

-Lo que sea que Natasha les haya contado no es verdad.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunté entregándole el dinero, el chico me miró ceñudo.

-Natasha esta despechada porque Adam no quiso ser su novio, en serio, lo que sea que les haya dicho no es verdad.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias –dije dejándole la propina en la barra para después darme la vuelta y caminar a la salida junto con mi grupo.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Gretta tomando su mochila.

-Vamos en busca del extraño doctor Darski.

.

.

.

-¡ROSE TE NECESITO AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! –me gritó Adam una vez más.

Había estado en guerras. Había matado strigois y dado mi vida por Lissa y Dimitri, había visto demasiada sangre en mi vida y no podía tolerar ver el parto de Lena. ¡Era demasiado! Lena gritaba, Adam gritaba, yo gritaba. ¡No podía aguantar!

Me agarré el cabello empapado de sudor y gemí.

-¡ROSE! –gritó Adam de nuevo.

Gemí una vez más y entré en la habitación.

-Adam, ¡no puedo! –grité cerrando los ojos y acercándome a ellos. Lena respiraba de esa forma en que las embarazadas respiran cuando están dando a luz.

-¡Rosemarie Hathaway! Esta mujer arriesgó su vida y la de su bebé para salvarte de una muerte segura, ¡así que ven ahora mismo y ayúdame que el bebé está a punto de nacer!

Con un mohín me acerqué a Adam, y me pidió que le diera varios instrumentos mientras que le pedía a Lena que no dejara de pujar. Lena gritaba como que si le partiesen en dos y me asusté. ¿De verdad dar a luz dolía tanto? Yo jamás tendría hijos, ¡nunca en la vida!

Lena gritó de nuevo y de pronto un llanto agudo se escuchó por toda la sala.

-Vamos Rose, sostén al bebé. Lena, es un niño, cariño, un hermoso varón.

Como si estuviese en un sueño sentí el peso del pequeño bulto rosado y llorón que Adam puso en mis manos. Lo tomé como si fuese un tesoro acunándolo en mi pecho. Adam cortó el cordón umbilical con cuidado y después sacó de un tirón la placenta. Volteé a ver a Lena y estaba inconsciente. Me asusté.

-¡Lena esta inconsciente! –grité abrazando con fuerza al bebé. Adam me miró y luego la miró a ella.

-Entró en shock, Rose, llévate al bebé de aquí. ¡Lena! Responde, cariño, ¡LENA!

Salí de la habitación con miedo. Si le pasaba algo a Lena era mi culpa, yo había explotado al saber que el bebé que llevaba en el vientre era de Dimitri y no me lo había dicho. Yo le había provocado el parto y si le pasaba algo era mi culpa. Sollocé y miré al sonrosado bebé hinchado que tenía en los brazos. Estaba cubierto de una sustancia blanca y sangre.

-Tranquilo, bebé Dimitri, todo va a estar bien –lo puse con sumo cuidado en la cama-. Todo va a estar bien, yo te voy a cuidar.

En la habitación de Lena había una mochila color azul cielo con figuritas de bebé, supuse que era la mochila del bebé y la tome. Dentro había pañales, ropita, toallas húmedas y demás cosas para limpiar al bebé. Con mucho cuidado agarré unas toallitas húmedas y comencé a limpiar el pequeño cuerpecito. Después de quitarle la suciedad descubrí que su piel era rosada, el cabello era negro como el de Dimitri. Los ojitos los tenía cubiertos de una membrana lechosa.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó cuando Adam entró a la habitación con Lena en brazos y la depositó en el lado contrario a donde yo estaba con el bebé. El vestido de Lena estaba cubierto de sudor, se le pegaba como su cabello al cuerpo. Adam rebuscó entre los cajones hasta encontrar otro vestido y tomando una toalla del baño se acercó a Lena. Ante mi mirada atónita comenzó a desnudar a Lena.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunté brusca. Adam me miró como si a penas se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

-Tienes las manos ocupadas con el bebé y ella necesita ropa limpia. A menos de que seas un pulpo y puedas hacer tú sola todo a la vez espero que me dejes continuar.

Le saqué la lengua tal cual niña pequeña y continúe cambiando al bebé Dimitri mientras él terminaba de cambiar a Lena. Lo mucho que sabía sobre bebés lo había aprendido de la hermana de Dimitri y no era mucho en realidad. Estaba segura que el pañal lo había puesto al revés. Le puse una de esas cositas de tela suave que les ponen a los bebés sobre el pañal de color verde pastel y antes de ponerle ropita abrigadora, le acomodé el cordón umbilical como Adam me indicó.

Adam por su parte terminó de cambiar a Lena y después de arroparla en la cama fue conmigo y bebé Dimitri y lo tomó en brazos.

-Lena necesita descansar, está débil –dijo tomando la mochila de bebé y saliendo de la habitación, lo seguí sin preguntar-. Y este pequeño campeón necesita comer.

Bajamos a la cocina y con las indicaciones de Adam puse a hervir los biberones y el agua para prepararle la formula a bebé Dimitri. Adam no dejaba de acunar al bebé y de hacerle cariños, cosa que parecía tener a bebé Dimitri tranquilo y sin llorar mientras la tía Rose preparaba el biberón con formula. Cuando estuvo listo todo le entregué a Adam el biberón y este como si fuese un experto en la materia, comenzó a alimentar a mini Dimitri después de checar la temperatura.

-Lo haces ver tan fácil, ¿cómo es que sabes todo esto? –pregunté mirándolo embelesada alimentar al bebé.

-La verdad no es muy difícil, cuando se aprende bien. Me especialicé en medicina neonatal por lo que tuve mucha práctica.

-No es solo eso –dije frunciendo el ceño. Adam suspiró.

-Tienes razón, no lo es. Tuve una esposa y un hijo –confesó serio. Lo miré con la boca abierta por un momento.

-¡Oh! Por eso es que tenías tanta ropa de bebé y mujer –dije como quien descubre un gran secreto. Adam asintió.

-Así es, la habitación de Lena era la mía y de mi mujer. Deje todo como ella lo dejó cuando murió y me cambié de habitación.

-Lo siento mucho –dije con suavidad. Adam continuó alimentando a mini Dimitri-. Debió de ser muy difícil.

-Lo fue.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué paso? –pregunté quedamente acercándome a él. Adam me miró.

-Supongo que es justo, tú y Lena fueron sinceras conmigo –suspiró-. Conocí a Tanya en la facultad de medicina, ella era pasante y yo su tutor. Era una mujer muy hermosa y compasiva, me enamoré rápidamente y nos casamos después de su pasantía. Un año después nació nuestro hijo, Mikail.

"En ese entonces yo estaba en medio de una investigación sobre los no-natos morois y ella, al ser también moroi, se ofreció para las primeras investigaciones. Junto con ella y otras cinco mujeres pude comprobar mi teoría de que se puede saber que elemento domina un moroi desde el vientre pero al rey Boris le pareció que mi investigación era basada con magia negra, pensaba que yo controlaba con hechizos y encantamientos a las mujeres para que concordaran mis estudios.

-Eso es horrible –dije horrorizada. Adam continuó mirando a mini Dimitri y luego suspiró.

-Me desterró de la corte moroi polaca y me desacreditó ante el consejo de medicina. A las mujeres que me ayudaron las perdonó con la condición de que no dijeran absolutamente nada de mi investigación y perdieran cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo. Sin embargo, como castigo hacia mí y para que no volviera a experimentar con los morois, mandó asesinar a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Un rey hizo eso? –pregunte estupefacta. Adam se rió amargamente.

-Los reyes pueden hacer muchas cosas detestables y seguir siendo reyes.

-¿Pero mandar matar a un recién nacido? –pregunté horrorizada. Adam dejó el biberón vacío en la barra de la cocina, se puso a mini Dimitri en el hombro y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas suaves.

-Nadie puede saberlo si se elimina el registro del nacimiento. Si no existió, ¿cómo demuestras que fue asesinado?

Miré a Adam seria. Ahora comprendía porque sin miramientos nos había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio. Porque atendía y ayudaba a Lena con una devoción inusual. Adam veía en Lena a su esposa e hijo asesinados. No pude evitar sentir pena. Le habían arrebatado todo lo que amaba de una forma horrible.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato simplemente mirando al bebé Dimitri dormir tranquilamente. Aun no se podían distinguir ningún tipo de facciones en él debido a que todavía estaba hinchado y rosa, pero sin duda era un bebé muy bonito. Lena era una mujer muy hermosa y muy noble; yo no podría molestarme con Dimitri por haberse enamorado de ella al creerme muerta. La nobleza en el corazón de Lena era palpable. Adam tenía razón. Ella había arriesgado su vida y la de su bebé por salvarme de morir, yo no podría estar menos que agradecida y estaría en deuda con ella toda la vida. Ahora entendía a Dimitri cuando Lissa lo trajo de vuelta.

Eran cosas que no se podían agradecer con unas simples gracias.

El bebé Dimitri suspiró y el corazón se me encogió. De todos, él era quien menos culpa tenía de absolutamente nada. Unos golpes en la puerta de entrada nos sobresaltaron a Adam y a mí. Lo miré asustada pero Adam, con una tranquilidad digna de admirarse, se levantó con mini Dimitri en brazos y caminó hacia la puerta. Sin duda pudo leer la duda en mi rostro porque inmediatamente me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

-Si fuesen strigois no tocarían la puerta. Ten –me dio con cuidado a mini Dimitri-, cuidado con la cabeza, sí, eso es. Ahora mantente detrás de mí.

Asentí y caminamos, yo detrás de él, hacia la puerta de entrada. Escuchamos otros golpes y Adam abrió una puertecita. Como estaba detrás de él no podía ver nada, Adam era un hombre muy alto, media mínimo 1,90 de estatura.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, buscamos al doctor Adam Darski –dijo una voz femenina demasiado conocida del otro lado de la puerta. Comencé a pensar donde la había escuchado.

-¿Para qué lo busca? –respondió Adam.

-Es importante, verá. Estamos buscando a dos chicas y nos dijeron que fueron enviadas con el doctor Darski.

-¿Oh si? ¿Quién le dijo eso?

-El doctor Kotska. Mire es muy importante, sus nombres son Rosemarie Hathaway y Yelena Vólkova –insistió la chica con desesperación. Empuje un poco a Adam y el bufó.

-¿Qué relación tiene usted con ellas?

-Yo…

-Por favor, somos familia –dijo una voz masculina con inconfundible acento ruso.

-¡DIMITRI! –grité sin poder contenerme. Adam cerró la puertita para abrir la puerta grande.

Ahí frente a mí estaba mi Dimitri.

-¡Roza! –dijo caminando hacia mí y acunando mi cara en sus manos incrédulo. Me miró y me miro y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-. ¡Oh mi Roza! ¡Estás viva! –Me abrazó pero instintivamente me hice para atrás, aún tenía a mini Dimitri en brazos. Dimitri notó mi rechazo y con extrañeza me miró. Después bajó su mirada hacia mis brazos.

-¡Era cierto! –gritó una voz masculina también conocida. Volteé y vi a Adrián detrás de una chica de cabello negro.

-¡Adrián! –dije con entusiasmo. Adam notó mi ánimo y rápidamente me quitó al bebé de los brazos. Inmediatamente me eché en brazos de Dimitri y él me devolvió el abrazo con efusividad.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas y problemas finalmente estaba con él. Con mi Dimitri. El amor de mi vida. Lo abracé con fuerza y después lo besé con anhelo, con desesperación.

-¡Oh Roza! –Dijo entre lágrimas-. Te he extrañado tanto.

-¡Y yo a ti, camarada! –dije con una sonrisa. Dimitri me sonrió de vuelta y girando su mirada hacia Adam le sonrió.

-Gracias por cuidar de ellas.

-Un placer –dijo con el ceño fruncido. Algo me decía que Adam no estaba muy contento con la presencia de Dimitri, Adrián y sus acompañantes-. Rosemarie, por favor pasa a tus amigos al salón en lo que yo llevo a este pequeño a la cama.

Ante la mención de mini Dimitri todos se voltearon a ver entre sí confundidos mientras yo cerraba la gran puerta y jalaba de la mano a Dimitri hacia el salón. Adam desapareció escaleras arriba mientras nosotros entrabamos en el enorme salón. Cuando estuvimos sentados todos en el salón pude mirar a Dimitri, Adrián y sus acompañantes con detenimiento. Dimitri lucía un poco más delgado y tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Su cabello estaba más largo y tenía barba espesa cubriéndole la cara. Adrián no lucia mucho mejor. También lucía delgado y ojeroso, pero el continuaba con el rostro libre de vello. Los miré a ambos y sonreí. Aun no podía creer que estuviesen aquí.

-¿Entonces era cierto que Lena estaba embarazada? –dijo Adrián rompiendo el silencio. Lo miré sonriente y asentí.

-Sí, dio a luz hace unas horas y fue un niño –respondí con una sonrisa. La chica de cabello negro que había estado frente a Adrián en la puerta me miró y entonces la reconocí. ¡Era la hermana menor de Dimitri!

-¡Viktoria! –dije levantándome y abrazándola. La chica me regreso el abrazo un poco incomoda.

-Hola Rose.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-No fue fácil, de eso puedes estar segura –dijo una chica de cabello rubio y cara de pocos amigos-. Soy Gretta.

-Después del sueño astral figuramos que estaban en Rusia, por lo que Adrián y yo viajamos para allá –dijo Dimitri tomando mi mano. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

-Ahí estuvimos cerca de un mes cuando nos topamos con su hermana y sus amigos –dijo Adrián serio. Le sonreí y me regresó la sonrisa desganada.

-Luego estuvimos siguiendo pistas hasta que nos dijeron que las vieron con el doctor Kotska y el doctor Kotska nos mandó para acá –terminó de contar un chico de cabello rubio tendiéndome la mano-. Soy Pete.

-Hola -les dije con una sonrisa. Luego Adrián me miró serio.

-Entonces, ¿cómo estás? ¿Por qué no volvieron a comunicarse con nosotros?

-Lo intentamos por un tiempo, pero luego enfermé y Lena se dedicó a buscar un doctor que me salvara la vida. Por eso vinimos con Adam. Él es usuario de espíritu también –dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Lena? –preguntó Dimitri captando la atención de todos.

-Aquí.

.

.

.

El llanto de mi bebé me despertó. Abrí los ojos lentamente y traté de moverme pero unas manos me detuvieron. Adam estaba sentado a mi lado y tenía a mi bebé en brazos. Lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Perdí el conocimiento inmediatamente después de escuchar el llanto de mi bebé por lo que no conocía su carita. El doctor Darski pareció leer mi mente porque rápidamente me puso a mi bebé en brazos.

-Hola corazón, soy tu mami –dije llorando de la emoción. Él pareció reaccionar a mi voz porque abrió los ojitos y comenzó a moverse-. Mire doctor Darski, ¡me reconoce!

-Por supuesto, eres su madre –dijo con una sonrisa-. Y deja de llamarme doctor Darski, me haces sentir viejo.

-Adam –dije y él asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Así está mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Feliz, mi bebé está sano y eso es todo para mí –dije sin dejar de sonreír. El doctor Darski… Adam, me miró con seriedad.

-Eso es genial, pero tú, necesito que me digas cómo te sientes.

-¿Importa?

-Lena, tu corazón se detuvo después de dar a luz, eso es serio –miré la preocupación en su rostro. Lo tomé de la mano y sonreí.

-Adam, estoy bien. Me siento bien –dije sin dejar de mirarlo. Adam acarició el dorso de mi mano y sonrió.

-Eso está muy bien. Él –señaló con la cabeza a mi bebé-, está perfecto. Un poco bajo de peso pero no es nada grave.

-Gracias por ayudarnos –le dije con sinceridad apretándole la mano, Adam me regresó el apretón.

-No es nada. ¿Ya sabes cómo lo llamarás?

Medité por unos momentos su pregunta y después sonreí. Adam se sentó a un lado de mí y comenzó a acariciar la cabecita de mi bebé.

-Sí, lo llamaré Adam, como tú –le informé con una sonrisa. Adam me miró estupefacto.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Sí, lo trajiste a este mundo. Sin ti no estaríamos aquí, así que lo llamaré como tú –Adam se rascó la cabeza y después sonrió.

-Creí que lo llamarías como su padre.

-Ese era su nombre antes de que entraras a nuestras vidas –le informe, Adam me tomo la mano libre y me besó el dorso.

-Es un honor para mí que llames a tu hijo como yo pero creo que deberías tomar en cuenta la opinión de su padre –dijo con tristeza. Lo mire extrañada y Adam se levantó de la cama y me quitó a mi pequeño de los brazos para ponerlo en la cama.

-Adam, ¿qué es lo que pasa? –pregunté asustada. Adam se arrodilló frente a mí tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-Lena… Dimitri esta abajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dimitri? ¿Cómo…?

-No lo sé, pero está abajo con Rose. Creo que necesitan hablar en privado.

Lo miré asustada y luego miré a mi bebé. Era tan pequeño e indefenso. Se me encogió el corazón solo de imaginarlo solo en el mundo. Miré de nuevo a Adam y lo abracé.

-No dejes que me quiten a mi bebé –sollocé, Adam me estrechó en sus brazos.

-Nunca, Lena.

Con la cabeza echa un lio y después de dejar al pequeño Adam en su cuna, me encaminé hacia el salón del brazo de Adam. Aun me sentía un poco dolorida y débil pero Adam tenía razón y debía de hablar con Dimitri cuanto antes. A unos pasos del salón escuché la voz alegre de Rose y de otras personas, menos la de Dimitri. Le preguntaban cosas y ella les preguntaba de vuelta. Por un momento me sentí como una intrusa, como si yo hubiese llegado a invadir la vida de Rose poniéndola de cabeza. Adam notó mi incertidumbre por lo que me abrazó y me aseguró que todo iría bien. Entonces me giré y al llegar al umbral, su voz inundó la sala.

-¿Dónde está Lena? –preguntó, y yo sin dejar de mirar las manos unidas de Rose y Dimitri respondí con la voz quebrada:

-Aquí.

* * *

**Hola. ¿Cómo les va? *se esconde detrás del escritorio* No puedo creer que me tarde casi un año en publicar de nuevo. Excusas y razones hay bastantes, pero no quisiera indagar en nada de eso. Por eso, les he dejado tres capítulos de un jalón. Que si les digo que estaban hechos desde hace un montón me mandaran una horda de strigois.**

**¡Dejenme saber que opinan!**

**Besos, K!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y referencias conocidas le pertenecen a Richelle Mead, la historia y personajes nuevos son de mi autoría.**_

* * *

Capítulo 9.

.

.

Me levanté rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Lena y solté la mano de Rose. Las emociones eran tan encontradas al verla. Al ver a Rose había sentido alivio, gusto y añoranza. Al ver a Lena sentía gusto, pero también tristeza y desconcierto. ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros ahora? Lena se aferró al brazo del hombre que había abierto la puerta y yo sentí una punzada en el corazón.

A diferencia de Rose, quién se veía sana, Lena se veía cansada y demacrada. Quise ir hacia ella y tomarla en mis brazos, asegurarle que todo estaría bien y que saldríamos adelante pero Rose, a un lado de mí, sin saberlo me lo impedía. No podía hacer eso porque yo amaba a Rose, había dado todo por ella y estos tres años sin ella habían sido un suplicio… hasta que Lena llegó a mi vida. La miré y ella me miró, con sus hermosos ojos grises llenos de dolor y tristeza.

-¡Lena! Estas bien –dijo Adrián levantándose y caminando hacia ella para tomarla en brazos. Lena le regresó el abrazo con una sonrisa. Odié a Ivashkov por un momento.

-Hola Adrián, si, perfecta –le respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa. Le beso ambas mejillas y después con dulzura le acunó la mejilla con su mano-. Espero no te metieras en problemas en mi ausencia.

-Sin ti no era lo mismo –respondió él abrazándola de vuelta-. Jill y Mía te extrañan.

-Y yo a ellas. Mira, Adrián –le dijo alejándose un poco de él y atrayendo al hombre-, él es Adam Darski, el hombre que nos mantuvo con vida –Adrián le tendió la mano sonriente. Viktoria y Gretta tuvieron una reacción distinta.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Él es el doctor?!

-Mucho gusto –dijo el hombre saludando a Adrián e ignorando las preguntas de las chicas.

-Gracias, mil gracias por cuidar de ellas –le repitió Adrián y el doctor le sonrió.

-Un placer.

Entonces, el doctor me miró y su mirada me desconcertó. Su mirada estaba cargada de una especie de odio, celos y enojo. No supe descifrar por qué me miraba así si era la primera vez que lo veía. Rose, vivaracha como siempre, me abrazó de vuelta y luego caminó hacia Lena y la abrazó.

El ambiente se tornó pesado. Lena bostezó y Rose la miró con preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó asustada, Lena le sonrió de vuelta.

-Sí, Rose, estoy bien, solo estoy cansada.

-¡Cierto! Diablos, ¿qué haces afuera de la cama? ¿Dónde está mini Dim…? –Rose se interrumpió bruscamente mirando a Lena con preocupación para luego mirarme a mí. Lena la tomó de la mano y le sonrió con dulzura.

-No te preocupes, Rose, está todo bien.

-Creo que ustedes dos deben de hablar –dijo Rose mirándonos y después mirando a los demás-. ¿Alguien tiene hambre? –preguntó Rose y recibió muchas aceptaciones inmediatamente.

Después de salir todos, el doctor le susurró a Lena algo al oído antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Lena y yo nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Me sentía como un imbécil. Ella me había dado su amor y apoyo incondicional ¿y yo cómo le pagaba? Alejándola de mí a la primera oportunidad. Ignorando su ausencia por seis meses. Saliendo a buscarla hasta que me había dicho en un sueño astral que Rose estaba viva. Recorriendo medio continente Asiático y Europeo con el pensamiento solamente de encontrar a Rose.

¿Y ahora? La tenía enfrente pero la sentía lejos. Muy lejos.

-Lena yo…

-No tienes por qué decir nada –me interrumpió sentándose en la silla más lejana a mí, la imité con el corazón hecho trizas-. Siempre fuimos sinceros el uno con el otro.

-Sí, pero…

-Tienes razón, fue un error mío haber pensado que pudimos ser algo más que amigos. La verdad no me di cuenta cuando me enamoré de ti, lo que si supe fue cuando pasaste a ser una parte elemental de mi vida. Pero fue un error, debí de alejarme cuando lo supe…

-¡No! –la interrumpí levantándome de golpe y caminando hacia ella. Antes de que Lena pudiera huir de mi me arrodillé frente a ella-. No, no fue un error. Yo soy un estúpido. No supe valorarte.

-Ahora ya encontraste a Rose y por fin serás feliz –me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Traté de acunar su cara pero alejó su cara de mí-. Dimitri, no, por favor.

-Lena yo… estaba confundido y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de amarte y luego perderte, me di cuenta de ello muy tarde… lo supe hasta que te perdí.

-Pero ahora tienes a Rose, y el amor que ella te tiene es muy puro. Ese amor fue lo que la mantuvo viva por tanto tiempo y la hizo luchar para salir de donde estábamos –respondió ella levantándose con dolor. La miré preocupado y ella suspiró-. Eres padre, Dimitri.

La miré en silencio y luego la abracé. Lena rompió a llorar y yo también. Lo había sabido desde que el informante de mi hermana nos dijo que estaba embarazada. Lo había confirmado cuando el doctor en Bielorrusia nos dijo que la mayor de las chicas estaba embarazada. Lo sabía de corazón. Las veces que hicimos el amor no nos protegimos y lo sabía. Éramos padres.

Lena se intentó alejar de mí pero yo la atraje de vuelta. Hundió su cara en mi pecho y lloró desconsoladamente. El corazón se me partió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mi pasado como strigoi, mis pecados, todo aquello no se comparaba con el dolor que ahora sentía, con el dolor que me causaba lastimar a la única persona que me había aceptado, amado y se había entregado a mi sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio.

La estreché en mis brazos y ella lloró.

-Tenía tanto miedo de perderla –dijo entre el llanto, la estreché con más fuerza sin interrumpirla-. Cuando Rose enfermó me aterró no poder salvarla y traerla a ti. Me aterró la reacción de Rose cuando se enterara de quién era yo, de que eras el padre de mi bebé. Y nos perseguían esos strigois. ¡Tenía tanto miedo, Dimitri! Y yo no podía curarla, mis poderes eran inútiles con ella. Tampoco podía comunicarme de nuevo contigo, ¡era todo un fiasco!

-Shhh, tranquila, ya pasó –la consolé. Lena se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y yo acuné su cara-. Ahora estás a salvo y yo los protegeré.

-Me sentía vil y ruin por mentirle a Rose, por ocultarle la verdad. Ella no se merecía lo que le hice.

-Tú no le hiciste nada –le dije con el corazón hecho trizas-, deja de decir eso.

-No puedes decir eso, tú no viste como reaccionó cuando se enteró. Dimitri, yo no puedo regresar con ustedes…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no puedes regresar? ¡Claro que sí! Eres la madre de mi hijo…

-Y no puedo soportar ser solo eso –respondió alejándose de mí. La miré como si de un extraterrestre se tratara y ella se abrazó a sí misma-. No puedo volver y ser la mujer que se enamoró de Dimitri Belikov cuando él le lloraba a su novia muerta y se embarazó. No puedo soportar verte con Rose. Tampoco soportaría alejarla de ti.

-Pero, ¿y nuestro hijo? ¿Qué hay con él?

-Él sabrá quién es su padre y podrás verlo cuando quieras, pero por favor no me obligues a romper mi corazón de nuevo.

La miré estupefacto. ¿Cómo que no pensaba regresar a la Corte con nosotros? ¡Eso estaba fuera de discusión! Lena se alejó de mí y yo la seguí hasta la puerta donde la acorralé. Intentó pelear y escapar pero le era imposible. Me empujó con sus manos inútilmente. Aspiré su aroma y olía a ella y a ese olor característico de los bebés. La miré de nuevo estupefacto. No concebía una vida sin ella y sin Rose en ella.

-Yo… no puedo vivir sin ti –le susurré, Lena levantó la vista hacia mí y me miró con sus ojos grises llenos de confusión-. Fui un imbécil y me di cuenta tarde. Hasta que te fuiste me di cuenta que soy un muerto en vida sin ti. Y ahora me dices que tenemos un hijo, un bebé tuyo y mío. No me pidas que me aleje. Yo… te amo.

-Pero también amas a Rose –respondió dejándome con la guardia baja y aprovechando mi momento de confusión para escapar de mi agarre.

-Lena, ¡espera! –grité en vano viendo cómo salía corriendo del salón.

Sin perder tiempo salí detrás de ella. La vi subir por las escaleras y la seguí. La vi entrar a una habitación y cerrar de golpe la puerta. Medité por un momento tocar hasta que me abriera o tirar la puerta, pero la voz de Rose me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me dijo que compartiríamos habitación y estaba tan noqueado por lo que acababa de pasar que no me negué.

Sin duda alguna era un monstruo.

No pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Mi cabeza se la pasaba dándole vueltas a la conversación con Lena. Sin duda alguna Lena tenía razón en odiarme y querer mantenerse lejos de mí, inmediatamente después de pasar una linda noche con ella le mentí le dije que yo no sentía nada por ella y que lo que fuera que había pasado entre nosotros era un error. La empujé a los brazos de Adrián no solo una, sino varias veces. Me la pasaba cometiendo error tras error con ella, confundiendo las cosas en mi cabeza.

Y mi pequeño hijo era el que menos culpa tenía pero también era el más afectado. ¿Mis errores con Lena habían condenado a mi hijo a crecer sin su padre? Y aunque no quería cometer los mismos errores de mi propio padre al ser una figura ausente en su vida, ¿de qué otra forma podía ser? No era lo bastante egoísta como para obligar a Lena a estar cerca. Aunque por otro lado, Lena creció sin su madre y sabe lo que es añorar a un padre, ¿podría ella ser tan egoísta como para condenar a su propio hijo a vivir lo mismo que ella vivió?

Miré a Rose dormir y se me rompió el corazón. ¿Era posible amar a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo?

A la mañana siguiente Rose despertó con muchos ánimos en un terrible contraste con mi humor. Se levantó cantando y se ducho de igual forma. Lo único que atiné a hacer yo era verla y pensar en que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Me duché como autómata y al salir Rose me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Se la devolví y Rosé sonrió todavía más.

-Mini Dimitri está despierto y listo para una ducha –dijo alegremente. Algo debió de ver en mi cara que rápidamente frunció el ceño-. Creo que el bebé aún no tiene nombre y como tiene el cabello negro como tú yo le llamo mini Dimitri, ¿te molesta?

-Uhm no –respondí secamente totalmente sorprendido por la actitud de Rose. Aunque estuve toda la noche pensado en mi hijo aún era muy extraño que alguien más me lo dijera en voz alta.

-Lena está en su habitación y Adam me dijo que podíamos pasar por el bebé cuando quisiéramos. El baño de la habitación de Adam está condicionado para bañar a mini D –me informó cantarina mientras me miraba cambiarme. Asentí en silencio y me apuré en terminar de vestirme.

-Yo no sé cómo bañar a un bebé –confesé después de un rato. Rose me sonrió.

-Yo tampoco, pero debemos de aprender si vamos a convivir con él –dijo cantarina. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia afuera. La seguí en silencio-. Adam está dispuesto a enseñarnos todo lo que queramos aprender –la miré ceñudo.

-¿Y él por qué sabe tanto? –pregunté de mala gana. Rose rió.

-Porque a eso se dedica, es una especie de pediatra y sabe cómo tratar a los bebés. Gracias a él mini D nació sin complicaciones, aunque yo también ayudé –dijo con una sonrisa tocando la puerta de la habitación de Lena.

-Adelante –se escuchó la voz masculina del doctor desde adentro. Los celos me invadieron.

-Hola Adam –saludó Rose al abrir la puerta-. Vinimos a bañar a mini D.

-Claro –dijo él y entonces fue que noté donde estaba.

En medio de la enorme habitación había una cama con dosel dorado. En la cama estaba Lena dormida de espaldas hacia nosotros, a detrás de ella estaba Adam recostado alimentando a mi hijo con un biberón. Fruncí el ceño sin poderlo evitar y los celos me embargaron. ¿Qué rayos hacia él en la habitación de Lena tan temprano en la mañana? ¿Qué derecho tenía como para compartir cama con Lena al momento de alimentar a mi hijo? El doctor pareció presentir mis pensamientos porque en cuanto me tuvo al alcance de su mirada me vio con sorna.

-Buenos días Rose, Dimitri –nos saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Buenos días Adam, ¿cómo esta mini D?

-Perfecto, terminando su desayuno. En su cuna esta su ropa.

-¿Lena está bien? –pregunté ceñudo. Adam la miró y luego sonrió.

-Solo está un poco cansada. Y no es para menos, ayer dio a luz –Adam sonrió y acarició su mejilla. El hecho de que tuviera a mi hijo en brazos me impidió echármele encima.

Después de ponerse a mi hijo en el hombro y darle golpecitos en la espalda para sacarle el aire y evitarle cólicos, o eso fue lo que dijo que hacía, el doctor se levantó y caminó hacia una puerta al fondo del cuarto. Rose lo siguió y yo, antes de ir detrás de ellos, me acerqué a Lena, la arropé un poco y la besé en la frente.

El baño era enorme. Tenía una tina enorme en el centro y estaba adornada con ornamentos dorados. Del lado izquierdo había un sanitario y un lavabo, del derecho un vestidor. La decoración del baño era digna de un castillo y mucho más elegante que la de la corte. En el vestidor había una tina más pequeña y elevada, decorada con motivos infantiles. También tenía una mesa a un costado donde el doctor coloco con sumo cuidado a mi hijo. Comenzó a desvestirlo y le explicaba cosas a Rose.

-¿Ya has pensado en un nombre? –Preguntó de repente y yo lo miré como si tuviese un tercer ojo-. Sí, Dimitri, te estoy preguntando a ti.

-Yo… uhmm no.

-Bueno, creo que deberías de hablar con Lena –me dijo señalando la puerta con la cabeza-. Ella tiene en mente unos cuantos.

-¡Sí Dimitri! –dijo Rose de repente-. Ve a ver si ya despertó y hablen sobre los nombres.

Miré a Rose y asentí. Más que saber el nombre, quería hablar con Lena sobre nosotros. Sobre lo que pasaría a partir de hoy con nosotros y nuestro bebé.

Entré de nuevo a la enorme habitación, Lena seguía recostada en la enorme cama. Me acerque con cuidado de no despertarla, sin embargo cuando estuve frente a ella noté que me miraba en silencio. Nos miramos en silencio por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que Lena se levantó con sumo cuidado, sin embargó alcancé a percibir una mueca de dolor en su rostro que ella intentó ocultar. Me acerqué rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Le llamo al doctor? –Lena me miró en silencio y negó.

-Estoy bien.

-No parece, ¿es normal que sientas tanto dolor?

-No lo sé, supongo. Adam dice que es normal –la familiaridad con la que Lena llamaba al doctor me molestaba de cierta forma. Lena me miró en silencio por unos momentos y después miró hacia la puerta del baño.

-Están bañando al bebé…

-Adam –dijo ella y la miré con desconcierto-. El bebé se llama Adam –La miré estupefacto y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

-¿Adam? ¿Cuándo decidiste que llamarías a nuestro hijo como el doctor?

-Lo decidí en el momento en que nos salvó la vida, no solo a mi o a él, también se la salvó a Rose, si mal no recuerdas.

La mirada cargada de furia de Lena me mató. Fue como si todo lo que pasamos alguna vez juntos, las noches en vela, las largas pláticas, los viajes, las tardes, las mañanas… como si nada hubiera pasado. La miré sin ocultar mi dolor, mi sufrimiento y ella… la mirada de ella estaba vacía.

-Si quieres ponerle algún otro nombre puedes hacerlo, pero Adam será su nombre.

-Respetaré tu decisión de cómo quieras llamarle.

-¿Eso es todo o hay algo más que quieras decirme respecto a nuestro hijo? –la miré estupefacto. No reconocía a esta Lena fría y dura. Era como si alguien más estuviera dentro de su cuerpo y ese alguien me odiara con todo su ser.

-Lena, necesito saber qué pasará con nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? No hay ningún nosotros, Dimitri, tú tienes tu vida en Estados Unidos con Rose, y si no te molesta, me gustaría criar a nuestro hijo en Rusia.

-Lena, no puedo dejarte en Rusia, no estás a salvo. Estás en peligro –los ojos grises que tanto amaba se abrieron desmesuradamente, presos del pánico.

-¿Peligro? ¿De qué hablas?

-Creemos que tanto tú como Rose fueron secuestradas por alguien que quería hacerme daño. No sabemos quién, pero es bastante probable nuestra teoría. Es por eso que ambas están en peligro, ustedes y el bebé. Necesitamos regresar a la corte, donde estarán seguros –Lena negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama.

-No, no, no, eso no puede ser posible.

-Yo… lo siento…

-No puedes condenarme al volver, debe de haber otra solución, no puedo volver a la corte.

-¿Por qué no? Es el lugar más seguro.

-¿Y a cambio de qué, Dimitri? –preguntó deteniéndose bruscamente frente a mí.

-Lena, por favor, vuelve con nosotros. No quiero que le pase nada a ti o a nuestro hijo, vuelve con nosotros mientras encontramos a quien las secuestró, después veremos qué hacer.

-¿Después? No hay un después, Dimitri.

-Lena, por favor.

-Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos de esto cuando llegue el momento.

-Lena…

Lena me miró con crudeza, para después levantar una ceja. La conocía lo suficiente mente bien cómo para saber que estaba furiosa y que no pensaba seguir hablando conmigo. Resignado solté un suspiro y asentí con la cabeza. Salí de la habitación cabizbajo y en silencio. Las palabras de Lena no me sorprendían, pero ciertamente me dolían bastante. Era como si al encontrarlas, había encontrado a mi Roza, pero también al esqueleto de lo que alguna vez había sido Lena, era como volver tres años atrás y conocer de nuevo a Lena; cuando había estado rota por la pérdida de Kalevi, aunque esta vez a quien había perdido era a mí.

O más bien, yo la había perdido a ella.

.

.

.

Miré la enorme figura de Dimitri atravesar la puerta y hasta que no escuché el choque de la puerta al cerrarse me permití llorar. Sentía el corazón hecho pedazos, mil veces más roto, si es que era posible, de cuando perdí a Kalevi. Pero era diferente. Mil veces diferente.

Al menos, sabía que Kalevi no volvería jamás. Kalevi había muerto protegiéndome, amándome hasta el último momento de su existencia. Dimitri simplemente volvía con la mujer que amaba y a la cual le había llorado tanto tiempo. La había creído muerta, sin duda alguna, sin embargo Rose no había muerto y ahora regresaba a él. Y Kalevi no regresaría jamás. De eso estaba segura.

Pero ahora, Dimitri, Kalevi y Rose habían pasado a un segundo término. Lo más importante en mi vida a partir de hoy era mi hermoso bebé, Adam, y todo lo relacionado con él. Solo eso.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Había escuchado antes de corazones rotos, en Massachusetts las chicas no dejaban de hablar de eso. Aun así, yo jamás había experimentado uno en carne propia.

-¿Lena? ¿Está todo bien? –escuché la voz de Rose e inmediatamente limpié mis vergonzosas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-Sí, sí, Rose, todo bien.

-¿Segura? Dimitri iba a venir a hablar contigo.

-Lo hizo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quedaron en algo? –preguntó Rose colocando al pequeño Adam en su cuna.

-Si te refieres al nombre, sí –respondí mirándola a ella y luego a Adam.

-¿Y cuál fue la resolución? –preguntó Adam.

-Se llamará Adam, Adam Dimitri –respondí sonriente. Rose me miró un tanto sorprendida mientras que Adam me miraba orgulloso. No pude más que sentirme aliviada y un tanto protegida.

La cuarentena para mí y mi bebé había terminado. El pequeño A.D. había ganado peso y bajo los cuidados de Adam, cada día estaba más y más grande. Yo no podía dejar se sentirme una mamá orgullosa, A.D. tenía el cabello negro azabache de su padre, pero sus ojos eran idénticos a los míos. Había escuchado hablar a mi padre sobre el encanto Volkov, sin embargo nunca lo había creído; él decía que cualquier bebé Volkov heredaría los mismos ojos grises, mi padre los tenía, mi hermano también, y ahora mi pequeño A.D. también los poseía.

Estas semanas en casa de Adam habían estado llenas de momentos emotivos. Rose y Adrián habían vuelto a la corte acompañados todo el tiempo por Viktoria, la hermana de Dimitri, y sus amigos. Rose había cambiado el color de su cabello de castaño a rojo a regañadientes y sólo después de que Dimitri la convenciera de que era buena idea y la única opción para viajar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Adam le dijo y demostró que el castillo era más que seguro y que en Gdynia no nos pasaría nada ni a mí ni a A.D., Dimitri insistió en quedarse para protegernos.

.

.

.

Hacía tres días que Rose había partido a Estados Unidos junto a Adrián y mi hermana. Sabía que con el cabello rojo y acompañados de mi hermana y sus amigos, ella y Adrián estarían más que seguros. Rose había mostrado mucho entusiasmo por viajar y se había puesto un poco triste cuando el doctor nos informó que mi hijo no podía viajar aún, razón por la cual la convencí de ir a la corte acompañada de mi hermana y sus amigos.

Me sentía un poco culpable por sentirme aliviado de que Rose estuviera en Estado Unidos, pero con Rose lejos Lena se sentía más tranquila, a pesar de que me evitaba como la peste y que el doctor parecía ser su sombra. Había notado con anterioridad las miradas del doctor Darsky hacia Lena y podría jurar que el hombre estaba interesado en ella, sería un tonto si no lo estuviera, aunque Lena había dejado muy claro que me quería lejos de su vida, yo me negaba a aceptarlo.

-¡Lena! Tengo que bajar a la ciudad, ¿estarás bien dos horas? ¡Intentaré no tardarme! –escuché al doctor gritar, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, me acerqué rápidamente a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-No te preocupes, Adam, estaremos bien. ¿Podría encargarte algunas cosas?

-Por supuesto, bonita, lo que necesites.

-Gracias –se despidió Lena y después se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Comencé a hiperventilar nervioso. Era la primera vez que el doctor salía del castillo desde que habíamos llegado. Miré al suelo y abrí la puerta lentamente, escuché los pasos de Lena escaleras arriba y después el llanto de nuestro hijo. Los pasos de Lena se escucharon más rápidos y de repente se escuchó un grito y un golpe estrepitoso. Salí corriendo hacia las escaleras para encontrar a Lena en el piso y agarrándose un tobillo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? –pregunté arrodillándome a un lado de ella. Lena soltó una mueca de dolor.

-Me caí –dijo con un mohín. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé entre mis brazos y subimos escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Lena-. A.D. –dijo señalando la cuna de nuestro hijo, la miré ceñudo y la deposité en la cama para luego ir hacia la cuna y tomar a mi hijo en brazos.

-Ya, ya, pequeño guerrero, todo está bien –le dije en ruso mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Tiene hambre, tráelo para alimentarlo –dijo Lena extendiéndome los brazos. Le entregué al pequeño, lo acunó en sus brazos y se me quedó viendo.

-¿Qué? –pregunté torpemente mirándola ceñudo.

-Gírate –me ordenó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunté aun extrañado, Lena hizo un mohín y me miró.

-Tengo que alimentarlo, gírate –y de pronto comprendí a que se refería con alimentarlo.

Me giré completamente hasta darle la espalda, escuché el sonido de ropa moviéndose y de repente el llanto de mi hijo quedó ahogado por el sonido de sus labios succionando. No pude reprimir una sonrisa, la felicidad que me daba mi hijo era algo que jamás pensé sentir, el amor tierno y sin medida que sentía por él era tan fuerte como el sentido de protección hacia él y su madre. Ellos se habían convertido ahora en lo más sagrado e intocable para mí.

-Ya puedes voltear –escuché que dijo Lena y me giré. No pude evitar sonreír al verla cubierta con una pequeña manta-. ¿ Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada –respondí con una sonrisa y ella me miró enojada. De pronto su rostro se cubrió de dolor y me acerqué rápidamente hacia su tobillo-. Déjame ver tu tobillo.

-Estoy bien –respondió ceñuda, la miré con enojo.

-No parece estar bien.

-Dimka…

-No discutas –dije serio sentándome en la cama junto a sus pies y tomando su tobillo lastimado-. Esto no se ve bien –tome su pie y lo moví un poco, Lena dio un gritito de dolor-, creo que tienes un esguince.

-Estoy bien.

-Tu cara dice lo contrario, Lena.

-Estoy bien, debo de estar bien, no puedo lastimarme ahora, tengo un bebé que cuidar, mi hijo…

-¡Shht! ¿Olvidas que el padre de ese bebé también está aquí para ayudarte y atenderlo?

Lena me miró en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior. Nos quedamos en silencio, ella miraba a nuestro hijo comer debajo de la manta y yo la miraba a ella embelesado. Su cabello, ahora castaño pero con las raíces rubias marcadas, caía por su rostro en pequeños mechones, su piel blanca volvía a estar lustrosa y sus ojos brillaban con un destello que nunca antes habían tenido. Si bien se notaba un poco cansada, su felicidad era casi palpable.

-Lo siento –dijo de la nada mirando al suelo. La miré confundido por un momento hasta que ella me miró de vuelta-. Por no considerarte en el cuidado de A.D. –dijo finalmente.

-Está bien, te he puesto en una posición difícil.

-No es solo eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que… no, olvídalo –se interrumpió antes siquiera de comenzar y miro hacia el vacío. Me levanté y me senté lentamente junto a ella para poder hablar frente a frente, la tomé con delicadeza del mentón y la hice mirarme.

-¿Es que qué? No quiero que me ocultes nada, Lena. En todo este tiempo jamás nos hemos ocultado nada, no me gustaría comenzar ahora y menos teniendo un hijo juntos –Lena abrió los ojos y después suspiró.

-Tengo tanto miedo, Dimitri. Todos los días despierto asustada y pensando que te vas a ir con Rose y que A.D. y yo jamás te volveremos a ver, pero también tengo miedo de que me quites a mi hijo y te lo lleves a la corte y nunca los vuelva a ver; tengo miedo de que vengan por mí y se lo lleven, o que lo dañen… Tengo miedo de que te pase algo, Dimka.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y el corazón se me encogió. No podía ni siquiera imaginarme por lo que ella estaba pasando, por lo que había pasado toda su vida al estar siempre sola y tener que vérselas por sí misma; el perder siempre a todas las personas a las cuales había amado de formas tan violentas.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y la abracé junto a nuestro hijo.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado, Lena, tú y nuestro hijo son lo más importante en mi vida y jamás les haría daño de ninguna forma.

-¿Y Rose? Tú la amas, Dimitri, la has amado todo este tiempo y ahora ella regresó…

-Lena…

-No puedo, Dimitri, lo siento. Ella es una buena chica y tu recuerdo fue lo que la mantuvo cuerda todo este tiempo, no puedo hacerle esto, ella te ama, ella…

La besé sin pensarlo. Callé todas sus dudas e inseguridades con un beso suave y lento. Y ella lo correspondió sin titubeos. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas como sus labios, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, sin embargo el ansia con la que respondió mi beso, contrarrestaba la situación. Lentamente ella se separó de mí con los labios hinchados y me miró.

-Lo que siento por ti es total y completamente distinto a lo que siento por ella, ella es como un fantasma para mí, ha vuelto de la muerte, sí, pero lo ha hecho muy tarde. Me alegra que este viva, pero ahora todo es diferente.

-Dimka…

-Lena, yo te amo de una forma que nunca pensé que amaría a nadie, y además me has dado algo que jamás creí que tendría, nuestro hijo es todo para mí, y nada ni nadie cambiará eso nunca.

Lena me miró boquiabierta. Le sonreí y la besé de nuevo. El pequeño A.D., como ella le llamaba, comenzó a moverse y sin que ambos nos lo esperáramos, con su pequeña manita jaló la mantita que lo cubría dejándolo a él y al seno de Lena al descubierto. Lena inmediatamente se cubrió avergonzada y yo solté una carcajada.

-¡No es gracioso, Dimitri! –objetó Lena enojada tratando de acomodar su ropa al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a A.D.

-¡Oh, vamos mujer! Por supuesto que lo es, ¿de verdad te cubres de mí?

-Pues… mmm… sí… este… -Sin pensarlo solté la carcajada sonora, lo cual solo hizo que Lena frunciera aún más el ceño-. Deja de reírte o te patearé el trasero.

-¿Oh si? ¿Lo harás? –le pregunté levantando la ceja curioso. Me recargué en el pilar de la cama con las manos en los bolsillos mientras que veía como Lena se levantaba, cojeaba hacia la cuna de A.D. y lo acostaba-. ¿Cómo es que me "patearas el trasero", según tú si no puedes siquiera caminar? –Lena me miró ceñuda y cojeó de vuelta hacia mí.

-Cuando me mejore te patearé el trasero, Dimitri Belikov –dijo cruzándose de brazos. Estuve a punto de creerle su amenaza hasta que perdió el equilibrio y la sujeté por la cintura, acercándola a mí.

-Y si no te recuestas, jamás te mejorarás para poder patearme el trasero –le dije tomándola en brazos y acostándola en la cama.

Luego de dejarla en la cama me metí al baño para buscar unos analgésicos y algo para su pie hinchado. Tendríamos que esperar a que el doctor regresara para que nos diera su diagnóstico sobre su pie y cuándo le sería posible a Eidi*****viajar. Encontré unos analgésicos en el botiquín, se los llevé a Lena para luego bajar a la cocina por un poco de hielo para la hinchazón.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando la puerta de entrada de abrió y Adam entró en la estancia.

-¡Lena, ya llegué! –gritó distraído mientras cerraba la puerta. Lo miré ceñudo. Adam se giró y me miró de igual forma- Oh, Belikov, hola. Casi olvido que también vives aquí.

-Darsky –respondí de mala gana mirándolo aun ceñudo, el doctor soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Hielo, Lena lo necesita para su tobillo.

-¿Su tobillo? –El semblante del doctor cambió inmediatamente después de escuchar que Lena estaba herida- ¿Está bien?

-Se torció el tobillo.

Sin que realmente me lo esperara, Adam corrió con su velocidad moroi escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Lena. Cada día que pasaba me era cada vez más difícil ocultar mi desagrado hacia el doctor Darsky y lo que yo consideraba demasiadas atenciones hacia Lena y mi hijo. No pude hacer nada más que seguirlo a la habitación de Lena. No me sorprendió ver al doctor con el pie de Lena en su regazo revisándolo minuciosamente como si la vida le dependiera de ello. Bufé y me acerqué a ellos de mala gana entregándole la bolsa con hielo a Lena y cruzándome de brazos.

-Es solo una torcedura –dije de mala gana, Lena me miró un tanto sorprendida, el doctor me ignoró como siempre lo hacía cada que estábamos los tres en la misma habitación.

-No te fracturaste el tobillo, te curaré pero aun así necesitas descansar, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta lo poco que duermes en las noches?

-¿No duermes? –pregunté un poco asombrado por la información nueva, no sabía que me molestaba más, sí el hecho de que Lena no me lo dijera o enterarme del doctor.

-¿Te sorprende? –me preguntó ella levantando una ceja. Bufé de nuevo y me recargué en el poste de la cama.

-Me gustaría decir que si –dije mirándola ceñudo, Lena rodo los ojos y miró a Adam.

-No puedo dormir en las noches desde hace años.

-Te recetaré algo –finalizó poniendo sus manos sobre el tobillo de Lena y curándola con el espíritu. Seguía sin entender como era que de entre todos los morois del mundo, Rose y Lena habían terminado con un usuario de espíritu-. Tienes que dormir tan bien como se pueda o la producción de leche se verá afectada y estoy seguro de que no querrás eso, ¿verdad?

-Gracias –fue todo lo que apunté a decir antes de salir de la habitación rápidamente.

La constante preocupación de doctor me molestaba en un grado inconcebible, y lo peor era que a Lena no parecía molestarle. En ocasiones sentía que incluso Lena le correspondía las atenciones y los coqueteos; cuando en la corte Adrián y Lena se habían vuelto más cercanos los coqueteos de Adrián no me habían molestado, incluso a veces me parecían muy graciosos, sin embargo, esto era completamente distinto. En la corte Lena le había correspondido a Adrián más forzadamente, esta vez era genuino.

Darsky era lo que Lena se merecia, un moroi atento que cuidara de ella capaz de protegerla, proveerla y sobre todo, darle un montón de bebés morois. Un hombre que no tuviese un deber más que a ella y a sus hijos, alguien que no tuviera un pasado strigoi y un montón de enemigos.

Miré la puerta con tristeza. Aun no estaba listo para perderla, no aun.

* * *

***Eidi: **Es A.D. en forma de apodo.

_**Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo les va? Bueno pues aquí está el capítulo nuevo, disculpen la demora pero creo que este cap lo compensa, ¡nunca había escrito un cap tan largo! Feliz año nuevo super hiper mega atrasado, jajajaja, no crean que me olvido, solo no había tenido tiempo de colgar el cap acá. **_

_**También me desanimó un poco solo haber recibido un review en el capítulo pasado. **_

_**Gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas que leen y siguen la historia. Les invito a dejarme un review con sus comentarios y críticas.**_

_**Un enorme beso, Kat.**_


End file.
